Fall From Grace
by ceceprincess1217
Summary: Theirs is a love story, a fairy tale, they are the ones who have it all ... (A birthday fict for snopylover60)
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Birthday Snoopylover60! This is a birthday fict written for my good friend and reader Debbie! She has been so wonderful to me that I thought I could give her a little treat._

 _Please be aware that Snoopy has particular taste and though I guarantee a HEA, please read at your own risk! I wrote this fict for her, not my delicate sensibilities and not yours, so if you need answers ask me and I shall tell you!_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Year: 1840 Place: Yorkshire England**

Lord Edward Cullen gazes over his vast estate with sadness and pride. His family's ancestral home, Cullen Palace, is the only one in England that does not belong to royalty or even a member of the peer.

It has been told through time that Marcus had uncovered the plot of his younger brother, Aro, to kill the Monarch. He revealed his brother's treachery and the rest, shall we say, is history.

A firstborn son has always ruled over the estate, and its tenants. Now, with his father deceased a year to the day, it falls to him to continue the Cullen name.

His beloved father, Carlisle, had perished, leaving him and his mother alone. Since his death, his uncle Emmett Cullen had been pressuring him to wed.

His mother, Esme, now lives her life in town, entertaining guests on a nightly basis and spending their large fortune.

Having no heirs of his own, Emmett fears that their beloved palace will go to some distant relation who is undeserving of the lands his ancestors occupied for a hundred years.

At the sound of footsteps, he turns to face his friend, Lord Jasper Whitlock. "You're late," Edward says, taking in his friend's wrinkled attire.

"I had business to attend to with Lady Graham. She wanted to give me a wedding gift," Jasper says, haughtily.

"Good God, man. I hope she has gone back to town or at least was not seen at your estate. Surely there is no business to attend to with your mistress before your engagement dinner," Edward says, raising an eyebrow and not believing his friend.

"As the blasted day is fast approaching within a sennight, I am glad for the distraction. Now let's be off before I am over an hour late to my own engagement dinner." Jasper turns to leave the terrace.

They are both dressed in dinner tailcoats and trousers, ready for an evening out.

Edward turns around, giving his friend a small smile. "Remind me again why you agreed to marry the chit if she is so disagreeable?" Edward asks his friend.

They begin walking off the terrace and into the grand house. "You know perfectly well I need her dowry to fund my family's empty coffers."

"We are a sad pair indeed. You are to be married and do not want a wife, and I desperately need a wife," Edward says, taking the steps to the foyer.

His butler opens the door for them. "Thank you, Fairchild. I shall return this evening."

Fairchild, an older gentleman, has been with the Cullen's since his younger years. Having no children of his own, he is quite fond of the young Lord Cullen and the man Edward has become.

"Very good, Sir." Fairchild bows his head.

"I was hoping I could once again stay. You know very well my estate is uninhabitable, old chap," Jasper says as they enter Edward's carriage.

The truth is, Edward has more funds than Jasper, and lives far better than he could ever dream of. The Cullen's riches are deep, and Jasper has always enjoyed being friends with Edward, knowing what it truly is like to be wealthy.

"You do realize you have to stay at Foxhill House when you are married," Edward says before tapping the top of the carriage with his cane.

"Believe me, I am aware. She has already been to Foxhill several times to assess the needed repairs." He sighs out in frustration. "There is one highlight to the evening."

"Really? What is her name?" Edward asks, knowing his friend well.

"Miss Isabella Swan. She's Miss Brandon's cousin, and I've been informed she is a great beauty. It is too bad she has no fortune. If she is as agreeable as I've heard, perhaps she wouldn't mind being a mistress or having a little pre-wedding affair," Jasper says, a small smile on his face.

Although he does enjoy his current mistress, Maria, he has to admit she is getting on in age at six and twenty.

Edward shakes his head at his friend, knowing that he will indeed approach his soon-to-be wife's cousin to be a mistress.

He and Jasper have been friends since they were boys, their mothers being the best of friends and living so close in proximity.

Edward often finds himself in great trouble when around Jasper, but he is his steadfast companion. Carlisle knew Jasper was trouble and often kept his son busy with estate business instead of free to find mischief with the young Whitlock.

"I hope this Miss Swan is smart enough to avoid that particular arrangement. Something tells me your wife would not readily allow her own cousin to be your mistress." Edward shakes his head, a little intrigued by the thought of Miss Isabella's beauty.

"You may be correct, and the benefit to having Maria as a mistress is she survives off her late husband's fortunes. I would have to somehow provide for Miss Swan, and we both know I do not have the funds." Jasper sighs, somewhat disappointed.

"There is that. Exactly how many of Lady Graham's husbands have died?" Edward wonders out loud, thinking one so young should not be a widow more than once.

"Two. Her last one, Lord Graham, died two years ago from a carriage accident. Her previous husband, Lord Blakely, died of consumption," Jasper says, relaxing back on the cushion.

"I see, and you do not find it rather odd that one so young would be widowed twice?" Edward pierces his friend with a steady gaze.

"Come now, Edward, Maria couldn't hurt a mouse," Jasper says, laughing at his friend.

Edward takes a look out the carriage window, noticing they are approaching the Brandon estate.

He finds himself nervous and wanting nothing more than to set his eyes on the beauty who is Isabella Swan.

 **~~FFG~~**

Isabella Swan plasters a smile on her lovely face as she fights the urge to roll her eyes at her cousin, Alice. Her behavior is despicable as usual, but today it is bordering on unbearable.

She does not want to attend her cousin's wedding, but her mother insists upon it, wanting her daughter to have some opportunity at society outside of their small village in Essex.

Renee Swan hopes her daughter will have the finest things life has to offer, but having a humble gentleman for a father with nothing less than two thousand pounds a year will not afford her those opportunities.

It is a slight comfort to Renee that her eldest sister has married exceedingly well and invites her to a number of activities.

Renee is well aware that her sister, Agnes, is not fond of her, but she cannot deny Isabella's beauty and takes pleasure in having her around.

At nine and ten Isabella is well aware of how some individuals would use that beauty.

"He's late! I mean really, I could have any gentlemen I want, and he has the audacity to be late?" her cousin, Alice, says to Isabella for what seems to be the hundredth time.

In truth, the groom to be is only thirty minutes late, but to Alice, it is a lifetime.

Isabella's eyes roam the sitting room at her aunt's home, Eaton Hall. The estate is not very large, but her aunt and cousin Alice act as if it is as grand as Buckingham Palace.

Her aunt has mentioned several times to her mother that she is trying to convince Lord Brandon to purchase a larger home.

"Careful, she is sure to spit fire soon," her cousin, Angela, whispers conspiratorially to her.

Isabella puts her hand to her mouth trying to suppress her giggles.

Her cousin, Angela Cheney at seven and twenty has always been her favorite of the sisters. Though they both are older than Isabella, she has a particular dislike for Alice, as she often would pinch Isabella when they were children.

In truth, Miss Alice Brandon is an awful person, at five and twenty she is considered a spinster and no gentleman will have her because of her disposition, except one in desperate need of her dowry. Alice often finds herself in a courtship with a gentleman, but before marriage can be proposed, the gentleman suddenly disappears, only to reemerge sometime later with a new intended.

Her cousin is a cruel person who takes pleasure in making others as unhappy as she is.

"Really, Isabella, Uncle Charles couldn't afford you a proper gown for tonight? I do hope you have something decent for the wedding," Alice says, eyeing her cousin in disdain.

The other guests shift uncomfortably, their eyes moving from Alice to Isabella.

"I think the dress is lovely on you, Miss Isabella," Michael Newton, The Baron of Hastings, says looking at Isabella as if she is his last meal.

"You are too kind, Baron. In truth, Papa did offer to purchase new gowns, but I thought the funds better used in feeding the poor children of Essex." She gives him a small smile and then glances at her cousin.

Alice is livid that her attack on Isabella backfires, in turn making the girl look more like a saint than the pauper she is.

The aged butler, Philip, enters the parlor. "Lord Jasper Whitlock and Lord Edward Cullen," he says, presenting the two gentlemen.

"My Lords, we are so delighted you are able to join us. I do hope there was no trouble on your journey," Mrs. Agnes Brandon says as she rushes to the gentleman.

"Gentlemen, we are pleased you both are able to attend," Thomas Brandon says, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He was afraid another suitor had disappeared on Alice. His only consolation is that Lord Whitlock is destitute.

"Please forgive us. I had to attend to urgent estate business," Edward says, his eyes roaming around the room.

His heart beats wildly, and his body stirs as his eyes land on the delicate form of Isabella. Her dark brown hair is in an intricate style with loose strands framing her lovely face.

Deep brown eyes widen when she finds the handsome lord staring at her. He is the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes upon, and he is looking at her as if she hung the very stars in the sky.

 _This cannot be real_ , she thinks to herself as her Aunt and Uncle begin introducing the gentlemen around the room.

"This is my sister, Mrs. Renee Swan," Mrs. Brandon says, walking over to Isabella's mother.

"Mrs. Swan, what a privilege, and who is this lovely creature?" Jasper asks, his eyes devouring Isabella.

Isabella stands in shock at the attention her cousin's fiancé is showing her.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Miss Isabella Swan, Lord Whitlock." Her mother's eyes shift to Alice, who is seething at the display in front of her.

"Miss Isabella, it is an honor. I have heard of your beauty, but I must say it does not do you justice." Jasper bends and kisses Isabella's offered hand.

Isabella shifts uncomfortably as she watches in horror. "You are too kind, Lord Whitlock," Isabella says, taking her hand from the gentleman a little too quickly.

Edward holds in a chuckle as he watches the beautiful girl shy away from his friend's very obvious advances.

"Lord Cullen, allow me to introduce my daughter," Renee Swan says, noticing how he is watching Isabella.

 _This would be a great conquest for Bella indeed, if the richest and most eligible bachelor in Yorkshire were to offer for her. Renee thinks gleefully._

"Miss. Isabella, it is a great honor to meet you," Edward says, giving a gentlemanly bow.

Isabella gives him a genuine smile as her eyes lock on the deep green of Edward's, color blossoming in her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lord Cullen, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Bella smiles and tries to take control of her beating heart.

Taking a seat, she is aware of her mother squeezing her hand in excitement, but she dares not to hope such a gentleman would want her.

Calming her nerves, she watches as Lord Cullen makes his rounds being introduced to guests. She catches Angela's eye as she gives a nod toward Edward who is engaged in conversation with her husband, Benjamin.

Dinner is announced, and they all stand to enter the dining room.

"Mrs. Swan, please allow me to escort you and your daughter," Edward says, bowing to the ladies.

"Oh, we would be delighted! Wouldn't we Isabella?"

"Indeed," Isabella says, taking Edwards offered arm.

Once they are all seated and dinner is being served, Isabella nervously sits next to Edward, unsure on how to engage such a gentleman in conversation.

"Miss. Isabella, please do tell how one can help the poor in Essex?" Baron Hastings asks, his eyes roaming her person from across the room.

 _He may be older, but he won't let the ripe peach be taken away from him so easily_ , he thinks to himself, watching as Lord Whitlock glares at him.

"How very kind of you, Baron. There are several charities one can donate to as well as orphanages, and our Vicar is very heavily involved as well. I will create a list for you." She smiles at him, not believing for a moment that he really would like to aid the unfortunate children of Essex.

Alice stares from her fiancé to Lord Cullen in glee. "Since you two arrived late you missed the conversation. The reason why my dear cousin does not have a proper gown is because she spent the funds her father offered her to feed the poor. I do apologize on her behalf. "

Edward stares at the young woman beside him with wide eyes. "That is extraordinary," he says, finding her act of kindness toward others as appealing as her beauty. "I've never heard of such kindness in one so young. Pray, what is your age if you do not mind me asking?"

"I will be blessed with my twentieth year in September," she says, looking down at her plate.

"Surely denying yourself will not feed the hungry," Jasper adds, eyeing her strangely.

He would never dream of going without for someone else. _It is simply preposterous_ , he thinks to himself.

"Isabella has always been selfless and kind," Angela says, coming to her cousin's rescue.

"Yes, well kindness does not make one presentable at dinner," Alice says, glaring at her cousin.

She did not expect Lord Cullen to be taken with the chit. Her only solace is that she will be leaving after the wedding.

Edward glares across the table at Miss Brandon, not believing her cruelty toward the angel beside him.

"It seems to me that when among friends and family we should be comfortable no matter what," Edward says before taking a bite of his meal. "Besides, Miss Swan's gown is perfect."

"Lord Cullen, I read that Cullen Palace was one of the largest in all of England, is that true?" Isabella asks, trying to take the conversation off herself.

"It is indeed, and it is the only palace not owned by royalty or a member of the peer. A fact my father was very proud of," he says sadly, remembering his father.

"How wonderful! How long has it been in your family?" she asks, her eyes lit with excitement.

Edward loves her enthusiasm over his home and wants nothing more than to show her.

"Over a hundred years," he says, smiling at her.

Taking a deep breath, he turns to her mother. "I would love to give you and your daughter a tour of Cullen Palace, Mrs. Swan, if you so desired."

"Goodness, we would be honored, Lord Cullen," Renee Swan says, smiling at him as if he's offered her the world.

"Wonderful. My mother is coming from town tomorrow so I will send for you ladies the day after. She will be more than delighted to drone on and on about the rich history." He smiles over at Isabella.

She eyes him shyly, not believing the attention he is paying her nor the feelings this man is stirring inside her.

She has never lacked for gentlemanly attention, in fact, it often bores her and makes her feel superficial, never having a real connection with anyone.

Mr. Jacob Black, whom she has known since infancy has declared his undying love for her. The only problem is, she does not love him in return.

Jacob's father is her father's closest friend; the two families have always been intimately acquainted. Charles Swan and William Black have encouraged a union between their two children.

Unfortunately, Bella does not share the gentleman's feelings and has informed her friend she will not wed him.

"Your mother is attending the wedding?" Mrs. Brandon asks in shock.

"Indeed she is. Lord Whitlock is her godson after all. Has he not informed Miss Brandon of our acquaintance?" Edward asks, looking over at his friend.

He, of course, knows that since Jasper agreed to marry Miss Brandon, he has not once attempted to get to know the young lady at all.

"No, I was not aware your mother was his godmother. How very wonderful. I shall have her to Foxhill House often," Miss Brandon says, eyeing Jasper coldly.

"That would be lovely, but Foxhill is not up to entertain. I would hate for Lady Esme to see it in it's ruin. The last time she was there she cried for an hour over how I let my mother's flowerbed turn into weeds," Jasper says, laughing at his godmother.

"Come now, you mustn't tease Mother over that. It was mere months after your mother had passed and the first time she was there without her company," Edward says, defending his mother.

"How dreadful. Were they very close?" Isabella asks Edward, concern for his mother evident.

"They were like sisters, and when she died my mother was devastated," he says sadly.

Isabella sees the love he has for his mother and places her hand on top of his, wanting to give him comfort.

Their eyes meet as a strange feeling runs through both of them. Smiles grace their faces, and Edward boldly flips his hand over, squeezing hers in return.

All eyes are on them as the table falls silent.

Mr. Brandon clears his throat, as Mrs. Brandon can't believe that her niece has secured such a gentleman. Alice is furious, while her fiancé is jealous of the fact that his friend has possibly captured the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes upon.

He knows Edward will never use her as a mistress, and he envies him for the way they are both gazing at each other, but he also hates him for it. He should be the one securing Miss Isabella Swan.

Isabella's mother can not be happier

Others at the table have mixed feelings on the match, but even a blind man can see that all is lost when it comes to Edward and Isabella.

 **A/N: So we begin! We have seven chapters written and will post everyday. Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, I love her long time. Sunflower Fran is my beta and old lady love of my life, she kicked ass in beta'ing this! Snoopylover stays up late with me and listens to me complain about mundane things, so for her, I came out of my comfort zone. The anxiety attack was real! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

_Happy Birthday Snoop! I hope you enjoyed your big day and chapter 1 of your story!_

I'm loving everyone's response to this story, but please remember this story is labeled angst for a reason!

 **Chapter 2**

The carriage sways side to side as Isabella watches the Yorkshire countryside pass through the window. She is still surprised that Lord Cullen sent one of his own carriages for her and her mother.

"Must you keep secrets from me?" her mother asks, staring across at her daughter.

"I am not keeping secrets from you, Mama." Isabella suppresses an eye roll at her mother.

"If not, then please inform me of the missive you received from Cullen Palace, and its contents," Renee Swan challenges her daughter.

Bella sighs, her cheeks warming at the thought of the letter from Lord Cullen, Edward. He signed the letter _Edward_.

"I do not want you to become excited. It was nothing, really. He mentioned how pleased he was to make my acquaintance and set the time when he would send his carriage for us," she says, looking down at her hands.

In truth, she has never received such a letter in all her life and read it several times, slept with it clutched between her fingertips. She even kissed it in the morning when she awoke.

"How can I not be excited!" Renee Swan practically shouts. "He is captivated by you, my dear, and I dare say you by him." Renee stares at her daughter, watching as heat fills her cheeks.

"You must not read into these things. He is only being kind, Mama, really." Bella sighs, looking out the small window once more.

Her mind goes to the missive that is secured in her reticle, the words playing over and over in her head.

 _Dearest Isabella,_

 _I pray this missive finds you well._

 _If I should be so bold, I confess that it was my greatest pleasure_

 _meeting you._

"I've written your Father," Renee says, interrupting Isabella's replaying of the letter in her mind. "I have informed him to expect correspondence from Lord Cullen."

"Mama! He should not expect such a thing," Isabella says, trying to diffuse the situation. "I do not want you both to be disappointed. A man with a fortune as great as his will have no use for a girl with such a small dowry."

"You have other qualities that outweigh a dowry," her mother says, ignoring her doubts.

The carriage slows, and Isabella takes a gaze out the window. Her breath catches at the sight in front of her; the most beautiful structure her eyes have ever seen.

The sizeable brick building sits on acres and acres of green grass. A large, intricate fountain sprouting cascades of fresh water is surrounded by a small lake and a maze of beautifully trimmed hedges.

The palace itself sits three stories high, with two towering stones at the top of the home on either side.

As the carriage approaches, Isabella's eyes roam each brick, every window, taking in every tiny detail, committing it to memory in fear she will never see such a sight again in her life.

"It is absolutely perfect, Mama," Isabella sighs out, her eyes wide.

Renee Swan also gazes out the window, gasping in shock. "Oh, my. However will you run such an estate?"

The carriage comes to a stop before Isabella can answer her mother's shocking comment. The ladies it waiting for the door.

Lady Esme Cullen watches her son closely as he practically sprints toward the carriage to assist its occupants before it comes to a full stop. She hasn't seen him this excited since her husband purchased him his first pony.

Since she has arrived from town, all he has spoken of is Miss Isabella and how pleasing she is and her interest in touring the palace. Indeed, she thinks that Miss Isabella is not the only one interested in something.

Edward assists the ladies out of the carriage, holding on to Isabella's gloved hand. His eyes sweep over her face, thankful that his dreams did not fail him in remembering every detail.

"I do hope you both enjoyed the ride. I apologize, it is an hour away from The Brandon's," Edward says, not able to take his eyes off Isabella as he leads them both over to his mother. "Mother, allow me to introduce Mrs. Renee Swan and her daughter Miss Isabella Swan...my mother, Lady Esme Cullen."

"Lady Cullen, thank you for having us to such a grand estate," Renee Swan says, curtseying at the elegant woman in front of her.

"You are most welcome." Lady Esme smiles graciously and then eyes her son and the lovely young woman who are not able to take their eyes off each other.

Her heart sings at the sight, in hopes that Edward has found an agreeable match...one that may lead to love. When she met her own husband, it was an instant attraction that led to a great love.

"And who do we have here?" Esme asks, taking in the beauty in front of her.

She can see why her son is so enraptured. The girl is absolutely breathtaking. Lady Esme thinks to herself.

Isabella turns away from the green eyes that remind her of a stormy sea to face Lady Esme.

"My lady, it is very kind of you to entertain us, and I am so happy to make your acquaintance," she says, curtseying.

"My dear, I have never been so happy to be informed that I was to entertain in all my life," Esme teases, looking over at her son.

Before her slipper could touch the ground, her son told her they were to entertain the Swans the next day. When she discovered it was only a mother and daughter she had to play coy with Edward but eventually was able to obtain some information from him.

"Shall we retire inside? I have had the staff prepare lunch on the terrace overlooking the gardens," Edward says, leading the ladies to the house.

"That sounds lovely, My Lord," Isabella says, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"I hope you did not go through too much trouble on our behalf?" Renee asks, just to be polite.

In truth, the way Lord Cullen is looking at her Isabella is proof enough that there will be wedding bells soon.

As they enter the grand palace, Isabella's eyes go wide from the elegance of it all.

"Fairchild, allow me to introduce Miss Isabella Swan and her mother, Mrs. Renee Swan," Edward says, making introductions with his aged butler. "Fairchild runs Cullen Castle with tight precision. He also keeps me in line," Edward

teases.

"A very difficult job indeed, Sir," Fairchild teases back, taking in the lovely young lady in front of him. "Welcome to Cullen Palace, Miss." He bows gracefully at her.

"Thank you, Fairchild, it is lovely to meet you," she says, giving the distinguished looking older gentleman a smile.

Edward leads the ladies through the grand old house, noting rooms, paintings, and antiques as they follow.

Isabella tries to take in every detail, loving the rich history of the house. It is a grand place, indeed, but she feels as if it is like any other home, filled with secrets of the family it serves.

"Goodness, one can lose one's breath in this house," Renee Swan says, becoming winded from the many twists and turns they have partaken in.

"It is true. After Edward was born I was thankful for such a large house because it kept my girlish figure," Esme says in jest.

"I do apologize, would you all like to stop for a rest before we continue?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"That will not be necessary, Lord Cullen, I am sure mother can manage. I, on the other hand, may need caring," she teases, giving him a smile.

They continue on, letting their mothers walk ahead of them until Edward leans over to her. "I would gladly carry you," he whispers for only her to hear.

Heat blooms in her cheek as warmth spreads all over her body from his proximity and the intent of his words.

"Here we are," Lady Esme says, turning down a hall that leads to the terrace.

The August afternoon sun beams over the terrace, and garden-fresh roses are in bloom. An intricate lunch is spread out, and servants stand at attention in freshly pressed garb.

Renee Swan's eyes grow large at the elegance of it all and cannot believe that she, a poor gentleman's wife, is experiencing such grandeur. Although her sister married far better than herself, it is nothing in comparison to the wealth that Lord Cullen has.

"This is magnificent, and the view is breathtaking," Isabella says, looking out into the vast garden.

Edward eyes are on her when he replies, "My thoughts exactly."

Isabella gasps in shock and turns to him. Their eyes lock on each other, no words needed between them.

The luncheon is fill with conversation about the small village in Essex, Great Clacton. Isabella tells stories of her life growing up by the sea and how she loves it there.

Edward learns of her love of history, which surprises him as most young ladies prefer romantic novels. He learns of her father, Charles Swan, a gentleman's son who inherited a small estate and a handful of acres of land.

Lady Esme is quite taken with the young woman as well, asking question after question of her upbringing and her education. She learns that Isabella is very gifted at the pianoforte, embroidery, and has a lovely singing voice. She is also very steady with a needle, sewing her own gowns on occasion to save her father money so she can donate to the poor.

All information is provided by Mrs. Renee Swan, who thinks it wise to dote on her daughter's qualities, instead of her lack of fortune.

Once lunch is over, they partake in an extensive guided tour, in which Renee Swan claims exhaustion and insists Edward and Isabella continue without them.

Edward and Isabella continue the tour without their chaperones. Isabella asks question after question on the history of the house, paintings, and different antiques.

"May I show you my favorite place?" Edward asks as they exit the library.

"I would be honored, Lord Cullen," she says, dipping her head in shyness.

"Edward. I wish for you to use my given name, if I can be so bold," he says, stopping to face her.

Taking her by the hand, she inhales a large breath, her heart pounding out of her chest as butterflies dance in her belly.

"Oh, Lord … Edward, I would like nothing more. Please call me Isabella or Bella," she says, her hand tightening around his larger one.

They gaze into each other's eyes, matching smiles on their faces and joy in both their hearts.

She bites her lip, her eyes dipping shyly. She has never been this close to a man in her life.

"Bella?" he asks, his free hand gently wrapping around her delicate cheek.

"It is what my family and friends call me," she says, nervously.

Her gaze takes in his handsome face and wild auburn locks in loose swooping curls on his head.

"Bella, I would like permission to court you," he whispers, his heart in his throat, knowing this is one of the most important decisions of his life.

"Yes," she sighs out, her heart so full.

"May I write to your father?" he asks, slightly lifting her chin so that their eyes meet.

"Yes," she says, unable to control the heat in her cheeks or the smile on her face.

"May I kiss you, Bella?" he asks, moving in closer, his eyes traveling from her lips to her beautiful brown eyes.

Her eyes go wide at his request. "Ye-"

Before the word ' _yes_ ' is out of her lips, he presses his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Isabella sighs against his lips, her heart aflutter with so much hope for their future.

Edward releases her hand, wrapping his around her small waist and pulling her closer to him. The feel of her body against his causes a hunger to travel through him.

He sucks her bottom lip into his mouth, eliciting a wanton moan. Pressing his forehead against hers, he takes a deep breath and releases her.

"That is enough for today, Sweetheart," he whispers, wanting nothing more than to keep their lips pressed together.

Isabella smiles at the endearment he uses. Her body on fire at the feel of his lips against hers and his body so close. It is her first kiss, and she prays one of many with Edward.

Thinking she wishes very much to kiss him again, she places her hand on his cheek, small hairs prickling the skin of her palm.

"Edward," she says before standing on her tiptoes and pressing her lips against his again.

Edward is stunned at first but then wraps both his arms around her, pulling her to him and enjoying her boldness.

Isabella takes his bottom lip between hers, mimicking his action that stirred such feelings in her.

Edward's hold on her increases and he takes possession of her nape, deepening the kiss. His tongue teases first her bottom lip then her top before kisses travel down her delicate chin to the crook of her neck.

"Oh, my darling. Now that I have found you I shall never let you go," he whispers into her neck.

Her own arms wrap around him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Never," she says with so much joy in her heart.

 **~~FFG~~**

The remainder of Isabella's stay in Yorkshire is delightful and filled with Edward. She is so full of happiness she does not let Alice's foul temper affect her in any way. She and Edward see each other every opportunity they have after the first day at Cullen Palace.

Dinners are either at the Palace or at Eaton Hall under the glare of Alice, who seems to have lost her groom-to-be.

Edward puts on his best smile and tries to inform her and her mother that he does not know Jasper's location, as he and his own mother sit amongst them.

After the second night of interrogation, Isabella and her mother dine at Cullen Palace for the rest of their stay.

One particular night as they are having sherry in the Twilight Sitting Room, he boldly announces to both their mothers his intentions regarding Isabella.

"I have written to Lord Swan," he says, catching the attention of the older women.

They both give him their full attention, both wanting nothing more than the young couple to be together.

"Really?" his mother says, giving him a kind smile.

"I know that Essex is a four-day journey from here, and he may not receive the letter in a timely fashion. So I've spoken to Mr. Brandon, and I also want you to know, Mrs. Swan, I have written your husband to ask his permission to court Isabella."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Swan cries, holding on to her bosom. "How wonderful!"

She stands, rushing to her daughter who is sitting alone on a settee.

"Please calm yourself, Mama," Isabella says, trying to avoid the swooning.

"Please allow us this excitement, my dear!" Esme says, coming to take Isabella's free hand.

"I shall handle business here and then journey to Essex for our courtship," he says, staring at Isabella for signs of distress.

She smiles at him, happy they do not have to be apart for too long. She and her mother are leaving the morning after the wedding, which is on the morrow.

The trip to Yorkshire has been like a dream to Isabella, and she hopes never to awaken if it is. Edward gazes at his intended so filled with happiness and love for the woman in front of him.

"When do you think your business here will be handled?" Isabella asks.

"I shall follow behind you in a sennight, not long at all." His eyes gaze at her, wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms. "I shall send a carriage with you, so you will travel in the best comfort. I've also had my solicitor ensure you stop at only the finest Inns."

"Edward … Lord Cullen." Isabella corrects herself in front of her mother and Lady Esme. "Lord Cullen, that is too much. Mother and I are just fine in a hired hackney," she laments.

"Isabella, my intended is not traveling by hackney coach, those days are over," he says, standing straighter.

"Those days are not yet over for me. I am only your intended, not your wife, Lord Cullen. I do not want to wag tongues." She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves.

Alice has been saying cruel things to anyone who will listen; mainly her ladies maid, Leah, who has always been more of a friend to Isabella since she joined the Brandons.

Edward puts his hand on his hip, glaring at the maddening woman in front of him.

"Renee, perhaps we should allow our children to speak alone." Esme raises an eyebrow at the other woman.

"Oh, yes, of course," Renee says before pinching Isabella's arm.

Isabella's head whips to her mother. She glares at her, knowing very well she wishes to ride in luxury to Essex.

"We shall meet you both in the great hall," Esme says, standing.

Edward waits until their mothers have left the room before taking a seat next to Isabella.

He takes her hand in his, "Darling, please allow me to send a carriage with you. You are so very precious to me, Bella." He presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"I do not want anyone to presume I am only with you for your funds. Traveling by hackney is perfectly safe," she says before giving him a small smile.

"I am sure it is, but for my future wife, I would prefer she travels under the Cullen Crest and stay at the finest Inns. I do not care who says what, and neither shall you." He wraps a hand around her nape. "Please, Sweetheart?"

In truth, her mind was decided when he referred to her as his future wife, but he needn't know that. "Very well, but do not presume that you will always get your way," she says teasingly.

"I would not dream of it. Now, may I please kiss you before we must part," he asks, pulling her closer to him.

"You may," she says breathlessly.

Pressing his lips to hers, he pulls her closer relaxing in bliss as her scent engulfs him. Enjoying the feel of her lips, the strands of her silky hair teasing his knuckles. His free arm wraps around her waist wanting nothing more than to lie her down on the settee.

He longs to deepen the kiss but is afraid her delicate disposition will be horrified at such a thought. Edward, determined to take things slowly, sucks her plump bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Isabella moans from the action as one of her hands run through his silky mane.

Excitement builds inside of him from her reaction, and he slowly takes her top lip into his waiting mouth, tracing it with his tongue.

Once again, wanting to incite the same pleasure he causes to stir inside of her, Isabella mimics his every move, first with his bottom lip then his top.

Edward groans wanting to deepen the kiss, aware of his hard cock against his thigh.

 _This is going to be a long courtship_ , he thinks to himself.

"Darling, let us stop before I am ungentlemanly." He releases his hold on her.

"Oh?" she asks in surprise, wondering what on earth could he mean.

"You are far too tempting, Isabella Swan," he says, pressing one last caress to her lips.

 **Definitions:**

 _Hackney-hired coach_

 _sennight - one week_

 **A/N: Since I often speak with an English accent any time I'm writing a period piece, I figure we should keep it going! Ladies! Ladies! Oh a courtship! How lovely! I do hope Debbie enjoyed this chapter!** **Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, I love her greatly. Sunflower Fran is my beta, and how I dote on her and I thank heavens she beta's for me so swiftly! I will see you all again on the morrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy Debbie! Everyone else please do not forget it is Angst for a reason! I love you all so much and know some of you are just as wimpy as me!_

 **Chapter 3**

Isabella lies comfortably in her own small bed, happy to be home after a long journey but missing Edward terribly.

He had kept his word and ensured they traveled with every luxury the name Cullen provided. She thought of the lodging they experienced and how the innkeepers catered to their every need. She thought about how her mother enjoyed herself immensely.

Her mind wanders to their courtship, which was filled with kisses and tender caresses.

Her thoughts then move to Alice's dreadful wedding and Jasper arriving very inebriated and smelling oddly like rosewater. Alice was beyond livid and tried to take her anger out on Isabella who readily ignored her. It was very easy to do with Edward by her side.

She giggles to herself thinking of Alice and her reaction to Edward and Isabella's courtship. She could not believe that Edward was coming to Essex. Alice was not the only one at the wedding not happy about their pairing.

Lord Whitlock was also not happy over the courtship and gave Isabella looks of contempt throughout the entire wedding breakfast.

She couldn't understand why he would be upset since Edward is his oldest and dearest friend. Perhaps he thought what others thought, that Isabella was only with Edward for his fortune.

Isabella's mind wonders to the two new additions they now have to their staff as well as the shiny carriage that is at the disposal of her entire family.

Lawrence and Walter are both very agreeable gentlemen and have wives and children at home. Isabella became upset over that information since Edward instructed them to stay in Essex indefinitely until she returns to Yorkshire. Not knowing how long her actual courtship would take, Isabella worried for the wives left alone to oversee their families.

Both men reassured her that their families would be well compensated as Lord Cullen always ensures they receive their pay while they are on commission.

Her mind wanders as excitement builds in her belly, for in a just mere days her beloved will arrive.

It has been a fortnight since she has seen Edward and her heart is aflutter from the very thought of him. His deep green eyes, auburn colored silky hair that her finger long to caress, and lips she longs to kiss.

Her fingers tickle her own lips as she wonders how they will ever kiss with her father chaperoning them.

Charles Swan had taken the news of his daughter's courtship rather calmly, happy that the gentleman wrote well and was very respectable. When he saw his daughter, he knew that this Lord Cullen had captured her heart. Knowing that she will never have another care in the world gave him peace.

Isabella did not reveal her courtship to anyone except her closest companion Katherine, who giggled as if they were still children.

She also felt the need to inform Jacob Black, since she knew he wanted to marry her. Jacob did not take the news well and claimed that a Nobleman would only take advantage of her.

All these thoughts plague Isabella days before Edward was due to arrive.

 **~~FFG~~**

Edward arrives at Swan House in Great Clacton, in the early afternoon, after stopping to settle in at The Clacton Inn.

He wants nothing more than to see Isabella, and rushes his valet, Herbert, through his bath and dressing.

It has been far too long since he laid eyes on his beloved and he desperately needs to be close to her once again.

Standing in front of the small estate, his heart is beating wildly. A housekeeper answers and he is ushered into the home, his eyes roaming wildly for any signs of her.

When he enters the drawing room, they skip over her mother and father, finding her.

Isabella shyly looks over at him as he introduces himself to her papa. Her heart longs to go to him and fall into his arms, but she does not think her father would appreciate that sight.

"Lord Cullen, it is an honor," Charles Swan says, bowing at the younger man.

"The honor is all mine, Sir. Thank you for inviting me into your home." Edward bows to him.

"You know my wife, Mrs. Swan and my daughter, Miss Isabella," Charles says, motioning to his wife and daughter.

"Yes. Mrs. Swan, it is a pleasure." He bows to Renee.

"The pleasure is all ours, Lord Cullen. I am so happy that you have made the journey. Please be seated."

Taking a seat, Edward smiles over at Isabella. "Miss Swan … it is lovely to see you again," he says, smiling at her.

"Lord Cullen, I do hope your trip was a pleasant one. You seem to have made excellent time," she says, her eyes boring into his, trying to convey all she feels in her heart.

"We did indeed. I only allowed for stopping once. I was desperate to reach Essex," he practically whispers the last part.

Charles Swan clears his throat, interrupting the couple's reunion. Although both his daughter and Lord Cullen are behaving with propriety, it is clear there is affection between them.

"We are glad you made such excellent time. In truth, we were not expecting you until the day after tomorrow. We have a ball to attend at the Black's." Charles gives the lord a smile.

Edward hides his disappointment that he will not be spending the evening with Isabella. "That is quite all right, we can have dinner another night. After all, I am here until further notice," Edward says, his eyes locking on Isabella.

"You misunderstand. Once I received your letter that you had arrived in the village, I sent word to Lord Black that you would attend with us. I know Isabella would have been gravely disappointed," Charles says, seeing the light in his daughter's eyes at his words.

"You are too kind, Sir. I would be honored to attend and escort Isabella to the ball," Edward says, happy that his soon to be father-in-law is so thoughtful of others.

"How is your mother?" Isabella asks.

"She is well and eager to make your acquaintance again, and Mrs. Swan as well." Edward nods to Renee.

"She is a wonderful woman. I do look forward to spending more time with her," Renee Swan says, unable to keep her glee inside.

"Lord Cullen, let's retire to my study so the ladies can prepare for the ball. I believe we have something to discuss?" Charles Swan asks.

"Yes, we do indeed." Edward stands as the ladies prepare to leave. "Ladies." He bows to them both, watching as they exit the room.

"Shall we," Charles Swan says, leading them out of the drawing room and to his study.

Once inside, Charles offers Edward a brandy, and the younger man readily accepts.

"Thank you, Lord Swan," Edward says, holding up his glass.

"I think under the circumstances you can call me Charles," he says, a smile on his face.

"And you may call me Edward." Taking a sip of his brandy, Edward lets the liquid warm him before looking Charles in the eye. "I would like for Isabella and my courtship to continue, and if she will have me, I would like very much to make her my wife," Edward says nervously.

"You do know that her dowry is only two-hundred pounds-" Charles begins, but Edward shakes his head in dismissal.

"I do not care for her dowry, I care for her." Edward takes another sip of his brandy.

"Splendid, you have my permission, Edward." Charles stands, shaking Edward's hand.

The smile on Edward's face is wide as he now knows his future with Isabella is secured.

 **~~FFG~~**

The Black's ball is the talk of all Great Clacton society. Sir William Black's family has been in the area for over fifty, their house a nice size and their coffers full, but not overflowing.

Jacob Black stands in the corner glaring at the dance floor where Isabella and Lord Cullen are dancing. He hoped one day that he would call the great beauty his wife, as he has loved her since he was a boy.

Through the years, Isabella's feelings became clear, but Jacob never gave up hope.

Until now.

Seeing the way she smiles at Lord Cullen wounds him as if he has been run through with a sword.

"Lovely couple, are they not?" Katherine asks, watching her friend dance with her intended.

"They are indeed. I just hope he is worthy of her," Jacob says, not taking his eyes off Isabella.

"We shall pray for the best, but as her friends, we should be happy for her, Jacob," Katherine says, wishing he looked upon her as he looked at Isabella.

Jacob knows Katherine is right and wishes, for Edward Cullen's sake, that he never hurts the girl Jacob loves with all of his heart.

When the set ends, Edward escorts Isabella off the dance floor. She walks over to Jacob and Katherine, smiling broadly at them.

"Will you two not dance? Come, Jacob, ask Kate to dance, you know she doesn't enjoy anyone else's company but ours," she teases, looking at her friend.

"I am sad that I shall not have your company much longer," Katherine says, linking her arm with Isabella.

"You both must come to Cullen Palace to visit," Edward says, sensing Isabella's distress of not seeing her friends.

"That is very kind of you," Jacob says coldly.

"It is not kindness, but a wish to make my intended happy." Edward eyes the younger man.

He knew from the moment he met Jacob Black that he was in love with Isabella. Edward did pity the man as he can only imagine the pain it would cost him to watch her with another.

After the Black's ball, Edward remains over a month in Great Clacton. He calls on his love every day. Sometimes they take walks accompanied by her maid, or they sit in the drawing room reading while her mother embroiders.

The wedding date is set for the end of November, and the banns are read at every church service.

Edward insists on providing the funds for the wedding breakfast, debating with Charles that they are now family.

A sennight before the wedding, Lady Esme arrives, as well as Jasper and Alice Whitlock, The Brandons, Angela, and her husband, Benjamin.

Edward's Uncle Emmett and his wife Rosalie travel from Lancashire to attend. Emmett is anxious to meet the girl who has stolen his nephew's heart.

He tries to hold in his concern over a male heir until after the wedding, but it is important that one start on these things immediately.

Since his brother, Carlisle, is no longer alive, it falls to Emmett to ensure his nephew is aware of his duties to produce a male child.

"Uncle, allow me to introduce my fiancée, Miss Isabella Swan, very soon to be Cullen," Edward says, smiling widely at Isabella.

She will be his in a matter of hours, and he, for one, cannot wait.

Emmett Cullen, a large man, stares down at Isabella, his eyes inspecting her thoroughly for any signs of barrenness. His own wife, Rosalie, was unable to have children and therefore leaving the Cullen line weak.

A family with a sufficient number of males is never in fear of extinction or losing their family's ancestral homes and funds.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Lord Cullen. Edward speaks very highly of you." Isabella gives a small smile as the feeling of being scrutinized by the man makes her uneasy.

Emmett nods his head. The chit is very pretty, but beauty is nothing compared to having a healthy child. He wants to insist a doctor inspect Isabella, but he knows his nephew will not take that suggestion very kindly.

"Isabella, let me introduce you to my sister-in-law, Rosalie," Lady Esme says, coming to save the girl from her wretched brother-in-law.

Over the years, Emmett Cullen and Esme have come to an understanding. He does not say a word to her, and she does not say a word to him.

After Edward was born, Esme was unable to have the important spare male who would secure the Cullen line. Just like his own wife, Esme Cullen had failed to protect the family lineage.

Thankfully she did provide one male child, Emmett often thought when he thinks on his sister-in-law.

Excusing herself from Edward and his uncle, Isabella walks around the room conversing with Lady Rosalie and Lady Esme.

The Clacton Inn is fill to capacity with wedding guests, and Isabella smiles at the amount of business her wedding has brought to her village.

Isabella smiles happily, peering around the room trying to locate her groom-to-be and finds him in conversation with her father and Lord Black.

Noticing his beloved, Edward excuses himself to be with her. "Are you ready for tomorrow, Sweetheart?" he asks, wanting nothing more than to make her his wife.

"Yes. It all seems as if I'm dreaming." She smiles at him wanting to take his hand but noticing that eyes are on them.

"If it is a dream, I shall never wake you," he whispers, his eyes dancing.

They stare at each other not saying a word. Edward wants nothing more than to confess his love to her, but he knows their engagement dinner is not the place.

"I wish I could kiss you," he whispers.

"I wish I could let you," she whispers in return.

They smile shyly at one another, the tension heavy between them.

Edward looks around the room to find no one in their immediate area paying attention to them.

Edward takes his thumb and presses it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

Isabella's heart beats in her chest, her palms perspiring as she watches Edward intently. He takes his kissed thumb and presses it to her lips. She sighs against the flesh, causing hunger to stir in his abdomen.

Her lips gently press her own kiss to the thumb, and he reluctantly removes it from her plump lips. Their eyes never part from the others as he brings his thumb back to his own, gliding his now kissed thumb across his lips.

"Oh," Isabella breathes, watching him closely.

"I shall kiss you tomorrow and every day for the rest of our lives."

The loving couple is unaware of Jasper and Alice Whitlock watching the entire exchange with jealousy and rage.

 **~~FFG~~**

Nerves fill Isabella as she waits patiently for her husband to join her.

 _Her husband_. Edward is now her husband after a whirlwind romance and courtship.

Her mind wonders to her wedding and how beautiful it was. She wore a lovely white wedding gown that Lady Esme had delivered from London. The elegance of the frock took her breath away and brought tears to her eyes.

Her mother, Lady Esme, Angela, and Katherine all assisted her in getting prepared for the most outstanding day of her life.

When she finally arrived at the church and stood beside Edward, the emotion and hunger in his gaze confirmed that she did look as lovely as all proclaimed.

The ceremony itself was not a long one, as Vicar Webber is known for his short sermons. Most of the village of Great Clacton was in attendance, so proud of their Isabella for marrying such a gentleman.

The wedding breakfast was at the ClactonInn, most of their guests happy for the couple.

The door opening brings Isabella from her thoughts on the day, and her eyes look up to find Edward staring at her.

His eyes roam his wife sitting on the bed, her silky brown hair falling like waves down her shoulders. He swallows as the swell of her breasts are visible to him through the material of her chemise.

Walking to the sideboard, he pours them both a glass of sherry before sitting by her side.

"This should help ease our nerves," he says, smiling to her.

"I am very nervous, but I know I am with you and everything will be fine." She places her free hand on top of his.

Holding up his glass. "To us and many happy years together."

Isabella holds her glass up, smiling at her husband. "To us," she whispers.

They drink and then place their empty glasses on the bedside table.

Edward runs his hands through Isabella's wild curls, rubbing the strands against his fingertips.

"May I kiss you, wife," he asks, so full of trepidation.

She gives him a coy smile. "One does not have to ask his wife for a kiss."

"You are correct, Lady Cullen," he says, gripping her nape.

He pulls her toward him, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Their lips caress as Isabella relaxes into her husband's embrace.

Edward carefully continues with their chaste kissing, sucking her lips into his and teasing them with his tongue.

Isabella sighs against her husband's mouth enjoying being in his arms and intimate in this manner. Her eyes widen when she feels her husband's tongue gently glide against her own.

Edward releases a groan at the ecstasy of their connection. Pulling his wife onto his lap, he deepens their kiss, his hands roaming the thin layers of her chemise.

His fingertips find her knees bare and tantalizing. Spreading his hand, he caresses her flesh as he leads her tongue into a forbidden dance. Slowly, he trails his fingertips under her chemise, traveling between her legs.

Her heartbeat quickens as her fingers run through his hair. His lips travel to her neck, tasting and kissing.

"Oh my darling," he whispers in her ear as his fingertips find the soft curls of her sex.

"Edward," she whispers in shock as his fingers dance at her entrance.

His lips travel to the swell of her breasts, causing her chemise to fall off her shoulders. He peppers the swollen flesh with kisses as his fingers open her sex and gently caress.

"Ahh," Bella moans, her head falling back as she presses her chest out and opens her legs wider, wanting nothing more than her husband to touch and kiss her.

His lips travel from one swell of flesh to another, sighing out against her sweet-smelling skin. Taking his tongue, he presses it against the pink perfection trailing it down until it presses against the hard pebble of her nipple.

Isabella's fingers tighten in her husband's hair as he sucks her peak into his mouth. Her chemise hangs loosely at her waist as the bottom rises to expose his hand at her sex.

Isabella's eyes are wide when she looks down at the sight of her husband at her breasts, his hand in her most intimate place.

Pure lust fills her as the tip of one of Edward's fingers makes a circle on a particularly sensitive area.

"Heavens!" she cries as the sensations of the attention and a pinching of teeth at her nipple causes fire to blaze through her entire body.

Her grip on his hair tightens as her body shakes, and her heart beats as if it were an African drum.

Wetness pools at the apex of her thighs, causing her husband's fingers to delve inside.

Unable to wait any longer, he lifts his wife, standing to place her gently on the bed. Pulling the chemise down her body, he discards it. His eyes roam her naked perfection, his erection sticking out from under his shirttails.

Lifting the shirt over his head, he flings it across the room.

Isabella's eyes go wide at the sight of her husband's nakedness. His body is toned, and muscles line every space. A dark patch of auburn, almost red hair leads down to his protruding member.

A gasp leaves Isabella trembling lips, wondering how she will be able to perform the marital act with her husband's prominent organ.

Edward gives her a wicked smile before lying on the bed, gazing down at her. "You are exquisite, Lady Cullen," he says, bending down to capture her lips with his.

"Edward?" she asks tentatively.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asks, trailing his fingers over her flat abdomen up to the swell of her breasts.

"However shall it fit?" she asks, hoping she does not fail him as a wife.

"Do not worry, it will fit perfectly." He presses a kiss to a pert nipple, causing her to shiver at the pleasure.

She wraps her arms around his neck as his lips press against hers. His tongue plunges into her mouth, circling and tasting. Resting in between her sweet thighs, Edward lines his member up with her sex as his hands roam and memorize.

Before he enters her, he stares into her eyes. "Isabella, I love you," he whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Oh Edward, I love you, too." She pulls him to her, kissing him hungrily, her tongue shyly meeting his.

One of his hands curves around her beautiful face as he stares into her eyes before pushing past her barrier. His heart fills with love knowing that he is the only man who will ever know her in this intimate manner.

Isabella cries out from the sharp pain, her eyes tightly shut. Edward peppers her face, neck, and lips with sweet kisses. Once she relaxes, he begins moving inside of her making sure to caress her with his hands, to ease her pain.

With his lips, he repeats his undying love for her.

 _Always._

 _Always._

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Sigh, how I do love a wedding night! I do hope it was pleasant for you all as well. Especially Debbie, who is the most doting companion one can have!** **Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, I love her greatly. Sunflower Fran is my beta, and how I dote on her and I thank heavens she beta's for me so swiftly! Now, ladies please wear your big girl pantalettes as tomorrow begins our angst rating!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Snoopylover60 you should be celebrated all week! You know I don't know how old you are? Hmmmm secrets!_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Two Years of Marriage**

Isabella sits with the small bundle in her arms, her smile wide as she stares down at her daughter. Edward sits next to her, beaming as their family and friends surround them.

They had discovered Isabella was with child almost a year after their blessed nuptials. Twelve months of being in love and expressing their love in every way possible.

Edward does not know what he has done to deserve his life, but he is a happy gentleman. His wife has survived a long birth, and now, three weeks later, they are all together with the family to celebrate the birth of their daughter, Eliza Jane Cullen.

"She is simply wonderful, Bella," Angela says, her three-year-old daughter in her arms.

"Let grandmama hold her," Renee says, reaching for her grandchild.

"She looks just like Edward when he was a babe," Esme says proudly, standing beside Renee and looking at Eliza.

Rosalie smiles at the babe, longing to have her turn. She sits next to her husband who is in a foul mood.

"A girl," he says to no one in particular.

"Yes, Uncle, we are aware, thank you," Edward, says, having enough of the older man's foul temper.

"A girl will not secure the family's estate," Emmett says pointedly.

Isabella tries to hide the hurt she feels at the older man's comment. For the past two years, she has felt Emmett Cullen pressure her for an heir. It was a relief when she discovered she was with child, but at one and twenty, she is hardly barren.

"Emmett, we will not discuss such things. My granddaughter is here and healthy; that is celebration enough." Esme squints her eyes at the insufferable fool.

Emmett Cullen was a joyful man in his youth, but the years have made him bitter and cruel. His obsession with the Cullen Estate and keeping it in the family has made him blind to the important things in life.

"Yes, well let's hope the next child is a boy," he says coldly.

Jasper chuckles from his corner, drinking heavily, which seems to be his favorite form of entertainment since his wedding; that and being inside of Maria.

"Not bloody likely with a family full of women," he says, gesturing around them.

His eyes stop on his own wife who sits beside her mother enjoying the show. It has been a miserable two years for Jasper, although there are some adventures in the bedroom, all he wants is to drown himself in drink. It should've been him with the beautiful Isabella...it should have been his child. Although he has no use for a girl child but to marry her off to a wealthy gentleman.

"Dear God! He's correct." Emmett's wide eyes find Edward who is becoming annoyed at both his friend and his uncle.

"There are men in the family. Uncle, calm yourself before you pass out." Edward squeezes Isabella's hand, noticing her becoming more and more agitated by his uncle and Jasper.

"But have one of them birthed one?" he asks, looking around at the women.

In truth, Renee and her sister, Agnes, had all girls, and their girls now had girls. Angela had a daughter, Diana, and now Isabella has Eliza. Alice had no children.

"Control yourself, Sir!" Charles Swan says, having had his fill of the pompous man. "My wife gave birth to a son if that is your concern.

"Really?" Emmett asks.

Edward, feeling his wife become more upset, has had enough of his uncle's behavior. He knows of Riley Swan, his wife telling him of her little brother who did not survive past the age of seven.

"Yes. He died when he was a boy, but I assure you a male child can be born," Charles says adamantly.

"A boy who did not survive childhood does not count," Emmett says coolly.

Isabella stands, enraged. "I will not have you stay in my house and say such foul things. If you're worried about an heir, perhaps you should have one yourself. Until that day comes, I suggest you hold your tongue or no longer grace Cullen Palace with your company."

"How dare you threaten to ban me from my own home!" he shouts, standing.

"Uncle! If you cannot control yourself, I agree with my wife."

Isabella takes Eliza out of her mother's hands. "Please excuse me," she says before leaving the room.

Edward follows her into the hall, wrapping his arms around her. "Ignore him. He has been obsessed with an heir since before my father died."

He kisses her temple, calming her immediately.

"Are you as well?" she asks, her greatest fear coming to fruition ... she has failed him.

"I am not. I love you and Eliza," he says before pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Eliza starts fussing in her mother's arm. "I must feed her and put her down for a nap." She kisses his lips softly. "I love you, too."

Edward watches his wife and daughter walk away, his heart so full of love. In the back of his mind, he does worry about an heir, but they are both young.

"I should've known something was wrong with her. She couldn't be that beautiful without any flaws," Jasper says, stumbling toward Edward.

"As my closest companion, I will have you hold your tongue. That is my wife," Edward says coldly.

"Forgive me, old friend, you are correct. I just worry about Cullen Palace going to a distant cousin. Masen, isn't that the family who will inherit if there is no male heir?" Jasper asks, knowing that Edward has briefly corresponded with the Masen family.

The Masen's are decedents of Marcus Cullen. The family has no ties to the Cullens anymore, but they are always listed next in line to inherit Cullen Palace if a Cullen does not produce an heir.

"It is nothing to worry about. You should be more concerned about your own marriage and less about the drink and Maria," Edward says before leaving Jasper standing in the hall.

 **Five Years of Marriage**

Edward paces in the library waiting for news of his wife and son. Bella has to have a son, or his uncle will be in an uproar, swearing they could lose Cullen Palace if something happened to Edward.

He loves his daughter with all his heart as she has been their joy these past three years, but as the years go by, he cannot help but to pray that nothing ever befalls him. He would leave his family destitute and without a family home.

His worry grows as Alice gives birth to a son, Katherine and Jacob married and had two boys, Angela is with child again, and if the world is cruel will also have a son.

He watches as practically every man around him is secure that their name will carry on.

A knock on the door takes him from his thoughts. "Enter," he says, standing in a hurry.

Katherine enters, a smile on her face. "A healthy girl, Edward. Isabella would like to see you," she says, so happy for her friend.

Edward's heart stops at the announcement. His world closes in on him. At three and ten he feels as if he is an old man.

"Edward?" she questions, wondering why he is not happy with joy.

"Yes, please tell her I will be right there," he says dismissively.

Edward pours himself a glass of brandy, drinking it quickly. He pours another, trying to drown out the thoughts plaguing his mind that his family's home and fortune will be lost.

Isabella smiles as the door opens, but it fades when she discovers it is only Katherine.

"Where is Edward?" she asks, looking down at her little Charlotte.

"He said he would be up momentarily," Katherine says, unable to look Isabella in the eye.

In truth, she does not know what bothers such a great man as Edward Cullen and is surprised by his behavior as he often dotes on Isabella's every whim.

"Thank you. I shall wait for him, and then the babe and I will rest. Please rest as well." She smiles at Katherine and her mother, as well as her lady's maid, Jessica.

The doctor left after Charlotte's birth, leaving the women to clean and dress her.

"I can wait for Edward with you," Renee says, fearing that her son-in-law is upset over not having an heir.

"No, Mother, please get some rest. You have been with me for days. Esme will arrive on the morrow, and then the entire family will come. I dare say we will need our energy to deal with Uncle Emmett," she teases, but in truth, she is not prepared for the hateful man.

Once she is alone, Isabella holds her small daughter in her arms. Her fingers play with the full head of dark hair on her head. She is happy that Charlotte was born with her hair color, as Eliza is the exact replica of her father.

She waits on Edward, but as the sun goes down, her eyes grow tired. With Charlotte in her arms she falls asleep.

Edward awakes with a start as the glass falls out of his hand and shatters at his feet. His mind is muddled from the drink, and he tries to recall why he finds himself so inebriated.

Another girl.

A little girl that he and his wife made. A girl he has not seen because he was to busy drowning his sorrows in liquor.

Edward rushes out of the door, running through the large palace to see his wife and daughter, Charlotte. They were going to name her Charlotte if they had a girl.

Reaching his wife's room, he opens the door, finding her asleep with the baby in her arms. He walks in and takes a seat by Isabella's bedside.

He cannot stop the wretched tears from falling at his appalling behavior. Isabella needed him, and he drowned his sorrows instead ... had not seen his precious Charlotte, who lies in her mother's arms.

 _All because of a blasted heir_ , he thinks to himself.

Isabella awakes to find her husband with his hands in his hair, his body shaking with grief.

"Edward, whatever is the matter?" she asks, placing her hand on his hair.

"I am so sorry, Sweetheart. I did not mean to leave you and Charlotte. I was drowning my sorrows in brandy over an heir. Please forgive me," he pleads, taking her by the hand.

"Oh, Edward. I knew something was the matter. I know there is pressure, I feel it too, every day, but we must not lose ourselves to it. If we do, I am afraid that nothing will be left of us, like Emmett and Rosalie. At least we have two beautiful, healthy girls," she cries, wanting nothing more than to take away his pain.

"Darling, please do not cry." He pulls her into his arms as Charlotte lies sleeping beside her mother.

"Forgive me?" Edward asks, kissing her forehead.

"Always." She places her hand on his bearded cheek. "You are, after all, the man I fell helplessly in love with."

"That seems a lifetime ago, but my love and hunger for you has not changed," he says before kissing her palm.

"Good. No more worrying about heirs and palaces. Our daughters need their father to love them for them, and I need the man I fell in love with," she says, staring into his eyes.

"I am here, my darling. I shall never again lose faith in us. You have my word."

She presses her lips to his, hoping and praying that their next child will be a son, for she fears she will lose her husband if it is not.

 **Eight Years of Marriage**

Isabella holds the small babe in her arms with tears in her eyes. This is supposed to be a time of great joy for her family, but that is not the case for her.

The birth of her third daughter, Clara, will not be welcome news to her husband and his uncle, who she learned has arrived at Cullen Palace to welcome the heir.

How disappointed Emmett Cullen will be, but she does not care for him at all, her worries are what this will do to Edward.

Edward dotes over his two daughters, showering them with every gift and attention that most fathers never shows any young child. Sometimes, when he thinks no one is looking, she sees the despair in his eyes, the slump of his shoulders, the envy he has when he sees little boys.

Isabella feels helpless; she has no control over the sex of their children, and in truth, would not exchange a single one of her daughters for the desired heir. She will love any child of theirs, but to begrudge the ones she has, is unheard of.

The past three years have been filled with love and devotion, as always, but she senses an unrest in her husband as they both grow older. With every passing year, Emmett Cullen becomes more vocal on the lack of an heir, and although she tries to limit her family's connection with the Whitlocks, at times, she still finds an inebriated Jasper at her house, visiting Edward.

Over the years, she has caught Jasper looking at her in a manner unbecoming a friend toward his best friend's wife. She often makes certain that neither she nor the girls are around to visit with him.

Alice, on the other hand, is more difficult to avoid as she often is at her mother's and seems to arrive at Angela's anytime Isabella and the girls are there.

Her constant comments on Isabella's inability to produce an heir and how eventually Edward is bound to set her aside, upsets Isabella and she tries to stay civil, but her patience dwindles with every visit.

"She is beautiful, Isabella," her mother, says coming to her bedside.

"Yes, mother, she is, but she is not what everyone wishes for," Isabella says sadly, running her finger through the almost red hair on Clara's head.

"Never mind that. Edward loves you, and you'll keep trying until you have a boy."

Her life is vastly different than it was eight years prior, and it is all do to her beautiful daughter marrying well beyond her station.

The house in Essex is now a fully functional estate with servants and carriages. She wears the finest gowns, has invitations to the most elite society of Essex, all because of who her son-in-law is.

She does not want her daughter to become discouraged with talk of an heir. As long as she is a healthy woman, she will give her husband children. One is bound to be a boy child. Renee Swan thinks as she looks down at the precious babe in Isabella's hand.

"Jessica, please tell Lord Cullen I wish to see him, but do not mention it is a girl. I shall tell him myself," Isabella says, hoping he does not react as he did when Charlotte was born.

"Has Esme written?" Isabella asks.

"She has, she apologizes that she is not up for the journey. She insists that once she is well, she will come to visit her new grandchild. " Renee pats her hand.

Esme has been ill the past year. The doctors visiting her all say that she has a weak heart.

Edward enters the room excitedly. His eyes go to the babe in Isabella's arms, his smile wide.

"Mama, please leave us," Isabella says.

Edward rushes to her bed, staring down at his son. "My God he's beautiful, Isabella," he says in awe.

"She. It's a girl, Edward," she says slowly and calmly, her eyes boring into him.

Dread fills him as he stands, not believing God would grant them another girl.

"Edward, please say something. You must not give up hope for an heir. As long as we have love-"

"Love! Love will not save my family's home. Love will not provide for you and the girls when I am gone! Everything I have is tied into Cullen Palace, don't you understand that!" he yells at her, causing the babe to cry.

Tears fill Isabella's eyes as she rocks her daughter in her arms. "Do not say such things! I understand you are under pressure from your uncle, but the girls and I love you so very much, Edward, and cannot watch you go into despair over this."

"My uncle is in my study celebrating a Cullen heir, but once again you have failed me!"

Bella gasps, shaking her head as the tears now fall freely. "Well I am sorry your broodmare is incapable of providing you with a son," she says, trying to comfort the baby.

"Damn it, Bella! This is no time for jest." He pulls at his hair in frustration, the doom taking over him. "I cannot stay here another second. I shall send word-"

"Whatever do you mean? Where are you going?" she asks, panic fueling her.

Edward walks to the door, not looking at the babe in her hands who is crying frantically. "I'm sorry, Isabella. I have to go."

Edward leaves the room and Isabella calls out to him. "Edward! Edward!"

She sobs, holding onto Clara, thinking she has indeed failed him.

She has failed her entire family.

 **A/N: Ladies! Oh my! Thus it begins! Although we all know how important every child is, it was not always the case and estates were usually passed down to male heirs leaving the women in the family having to depend on them! What fools our ancestors were. As the Americans say, GIRLS RULE! Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, Sunflower Fran is my beta, they are living proof that girls rule.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Snoopylover60, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Everyone else please, be aware this is the big angst, the no turning back angst, the unforgiveable act to some of you._

 _You've been warned and I love you all! Big girl panties!_

 **Chapter 5**

Jasper pours drink after drink watching his friend become more and more inebriated. Edward has never been able to carry his liquor, which is something that's in Jasper's favor. Finding Edward at Cullen Townhouse drowning his despair over the birth of another girl child is an answer to Jasper's prayers.

Over the years he's grown to resent his friend and his conquest of capturing the beautiful Isabella. He wouldn't have begrudged him the happiness if they hadn't pranced around for all to see. While Jasper is stuck in a marriage from hell with the devil herself, Edward lives with an angel, an angel that enjoys the marital bed, from what Jasper knows of their sex life.

There have been several occasions over the last eight years where Jasper experienced firsthand the passion Edward and Isabella share. On their wedding night, Jasper heard the passion in Isabella's voice as she cried out in pleasure. He had finished with a tavern wench and was on his way to bed when he passed their room.

There had been other times at Cullen Palace, watching the two of them together, her staring lovingly at him, a stolen caress, a brush of the cheeks, and then discovering that they shared a bed, nightly.

All of his life, Jasper has been second to Edward Cullen, and he no longer will allow it. It is time Edward feels what it is like to lose everything.

Starting with his wife.

"I have failed her. I've failed them all," Edward says, looking at his empty glass before Jasper refills it. "Good man," he says, patting his friends back.

"What did your solicitor say?" Jasper asks, eager to hear of the man's downfall.

"That the estate is set up in such a way that Isabella and the girls will only have one thousand pounds a year in the event of my death and will be put out of Cullen Palace. They will be forced to live the rest of their days in our country home, Cambridge House." He downs the glass of brandy, nearly toppling over.

"Cambridge House is hardly poverty, Edward. Beside Isabella is a young, beautiful woman, I'm sure she will remarry." He, himself, would gladly make an offer for her to be his mistress, all these years later.

"Do not speak such a thing! The thought of her with another man drives me to the brink of madness. All her firsts belong to me and they always shall," he says, thinking of his wife. "Dear God, what have I done? I have failed them all, first with my inability to create an heir and now with my cowardice."

"Think no more of any of it. Let us enjoy the evening as if we hadn't a care in the world," Jasper says, lifting his own drink. "Come! Let me show you how the other half lives."

Jasper assists Edward to his feet, leading him through his London townhouse. Once they reach the door, the butler eyes his master.

"Lord Cullen, I must insist you stay in. You are in no condition to be out alone," Norman, the butler for the London home, says.

"Do not worry, Norman, I am with Jasper, what could possibly go wrong?" Edward takes his hat, flopping it on his head.

"Yes, what could possibly go wrong?" Jasper asks, tipping his head at the butler.

Norman watches helplessly as Lord Cullen leaves. In all his years working for the family, he has never seen the man in such a state.

"To George Street," Jasper tells the footman before he follows Edward into the carriage.

"My God, what on earth is on George Street?" Edward asks, nearly falling over.

"A way to forget all your troubles."

Jasper and Edward enter the small townhome that has seen better days.

"I was beginning to think you were not going to arrive," Maria says to her lover.

"I had to convince Edward here. Edward, you remember Maria?" Jasper asks.

Edward's eyes focus on the heavily rouged woman, the scent of perfume too strong for his sensitive nostrils.

"Yes, of course. How do you do, Lady Graham?" Edward says.

Maria laughs at his formality. "I have not been Lady Graham in many years. Please come in, " Maria says, taking Edward by the hand.

A young, beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stands as they enter the parlor. Her smile wide, her red gown tight around the bosom.

"Lord Cullen, may I present Tanya Denali." Maria waves a hand toward the young woman.

Edward attempts a bow in his inebriated state but stumbles over his own feet.

"Let's sit you down and get more drink in you!" Jasper says, leading Edward to the card table.

"We were just going to play a game of whist," Tanya says, eyeing the drunken lord.

"Splendid. Nothing like a game among friends to help one forget their troubles. Maria brandy," Jasper says, signaling to the woman.

"I really should be going." Edward tries to stand but stumbles.

"Nonsense. You need to forget all of your duties and troubles, if only for a night." Jasper pours Edward a glass of brandy.

"Right you are. There shall be no talks of heirs and estates," Edward says, taking the glass of brandy.

"Or wives," Jasper adds, laughing.

Edward takes a drink of his brandy letting the strong drink cloud his mind. He thinks forgetting his duties and responsibilities for one evening is just what he needs.

They play several games of whist, laughing and jesting freely. The brandy flows and the company is pleasing to look upon. Several times, Tanya Denali places her hand on Edward's thigh, batting her lashes at him.

The hour grows late, and soon Jasper and Maria are on the French sofa in a passionate embrace, her gown lifted, her breasts on display.

Edward stares in shock, his mind hazy, the hand that roams his body feels pleasant, and when it starts unbuttoning his trousers, he does not stop it.

"I can make you forget all about heirs and estates, my lord," Tanya whispers seductively in his ear.

Standing in front of him, Tanya kneels, her expert hands unbuttoning his trousers.

"I … I must go," Edward says, trying to ignore the feel of her rubbing his thigh.

"Come, man, for once let yourself go! No one will ever know," Jasper says, lifting his face from Maria's breast.

Tanya pulls out his member, her eyes going wide. She was told to seduce the man and that there would be a large sum for her, but she did not think the pompous lord would be so well endowed.

Her hand begins working him over. Edward's head lies back on the sofa, the feel pleasant, his mind blank of any responsibility.

When she wraps her mouth around his member, his hand goes to her head guiding her. Something in the back of his mind screams at him, but between the pleasure and the haze, he cannot seem to care.

His eyes go to Jasper and Maria who are now undressed and engaged in a savage display. She is wide open as Jasper pounds into her, her loud cries of ecstasy fuel Edward on.

The feel of the wet mouth around him takes him to oblivion as he enjoys the pleasure, forgetting all of his responsibilities. For once, he has no worries and the cloud in his mind is a blessing.

Standing, Tanya removes her gown easily, displaying her young body in front of Edward. His eyes go wide, roaming the delicate curves.

Edward pulls her to him. Turning her around roughly, he stands, stumbling over his trousers that are wrapped around his ankles. "Bend over," he commands.

He enters her swiftly and begins to roughly pound into her, his mind free of it all. Damn responsibility, damn duty, and honor he thinks as he grips the girl's hips tightly. She cries as both Maria and Jasper stare.

Maria licks her lips, hoping to have a turn with the very active Lord Cullen. Jasper smiles at his victory, knowing that Edward has played right into his hands.

Edward feels his completion near and increases his speed. As he feels his orgasm near, he stumbles away from Tanya spilling his seed onto her bare bottom, common sense telling him not to come inside her.

The haze that was covering his mind clears as if the sun shines through the gloom. Vision after vision of Bella takes over him, their life together, meeting her as a young woman, falling in love with her, their years of marriage, their daughters.

"Dear God! What have I done?" he asks, pulling up his trousers.

"Come, man, calm yourself," Jasper calls out, standing and pouring Edward a glass of brandy.

"Bella! My God, what have I done?" Edward stumbles out of the parlor and out of the front door where his driver and footman await in the dark London night.

Tripping into the carriage, he holds onto his trousers, shame taking over him at the act he just committed against his wife.

"Dear God, what have I done," he says to the empty carriage, his hands buried in his hair.

 **~~FFG~~**

Isabella sits in the nursery with her daughters; both Eliza and Charlotte surround her staring down at the bundle in her arms.

"Oh, Mama, she is so beautiful," Eliza says, her wild auburn curls and green eyes the exact replica of her father.

"Ba … baby!" Charlotte shouts, causing Clara to jump.

"Do not scream, darling, you shall scare Clara. Yes, it is your sister," Isabella says, kissing Charlotte's dark curls.

Charlotte's green eyes sparkle as she looks around the nursery. "Papa?" she asks, causing Isabella's heart to clench painfully.

Edward had been gone over a sennight. Her only solace is that he did send a note saying he arrived in London.

Isabella cannot stop thinking of the last time she saw her husband and the cruel words he said to her. She knew the pressure of having an heir was taking a toll on him and their marriage, but she hoped that their love could survive anything.

"Will Papa return soon? I do miss him terribly," Eliza says.

At six years, she is a vey well-mannered child who acts more like a lady than a girl still in the nursery.

"He will return as soon as his business in London can permit," Bella says, smiling at their girls.

"My Lady, Lord and Lady Black have arrived. They are having tea in the King George sitting room with your mother," one of the maids, Sarah, announces.

"Thank you, Sarah." Bella stands from the lovely rocking chair Esme had commissioned for her.

"Emily, I shall return to feed Clara," Isabella says to the children's nurse.

"Will you return right away, Mama?" Eliza asks.

"I shall visit with Lord Black and Lady Katherine, then return to you before you have dinner."

"Splendid," Eliza says before taking Charlotte to play with their dolls.

Isabella dabs at her eyes as she exits the nursery trying not to let the worry and despair show in front of her children.

She places a smile on her face as she walks through the palace greeting servants. Each servant stops, so happy when their lady speaks to them.

Isabella's kindness was known to all. When their families are in need, she always provides by personally visiting their modest homes. She is always available to voice one's concerns, and if they need anything from Lord Cullen, they know Lady Cullen is the one person who can get him to do anything.

Entering the King George sitting room, Isabella smiles at her old friends. "You did not have to make the journey for me, Katherine. After all, it is my third child," Isabella says, taking her friend by the hand.

"You made the journey for me every time I gave birth." Katherine smiles. "Besides it is on our way to Northumberland."

"Yes, but did you have to force Jacob?" Isabella says, turning to Jacob Black.

He leans in kissing her cheek, his smile so wide. She is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"I wanted to come, and I haven't seen you in so long," Jacob says, waiting for the ladies to be seated.

Katherine watches her husband and sadness fills her knowing that he will never look upon her the way he looks on their friend.

"How is Great Clacton?" Renee asks, missing home.

"It is the same. Pray, where is Edward?" Katherine asks.

Isabella shifts uncomfortably. "He went to town on business," she says, smiling as a maid pours her a cup of tea.

"After you've had his child?" Jacob says, anger taking over him. "Surely business could have waited. It seems rather cruel to leave your wife after the birth of your child."

Bella shifts uncomfortably, fighting the tears that threaten. Katherine notices her distress and places her hand on hers.

"Is everything well?" Katherine asks.

"What has he done?" Jacob stands, rage in his voice.

He knows Edward Cullen is not deserving of her.

"I do not wish to speak of it." Isabella smiles sweetly. "Now tell me of the boys and how they've grown.

 **~~FFG~~**

Lady Esme takes a shaky breath, her eyes boring into her son who looks as if he has battled the devil himself. She is in her sitting room, a duvet on her legs, her body weak.

"Edward, what is the matter? Is all well with the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" she asks, but from his demeanor, she knows the answer.

"A girl." He gives his mother a small smile.

His heart is so sad from the sight of her, but he knows he can't return to Yorkshire without seeing her.

"A girl! What is her name?" she asks, excited for her new granddaughter.

Edward's eyes go wide, and guilt takes over him. He does not know his daughter's name. He left his wife and children and did not learn his daughter's name.

"Dear God," he cries, standing in distress.

"Edward? What has happened?" Esme asks, trying to sit up.

Edward falls to his knees beside his mother. "I … I have done something despicable. I was so upset over not having an heir that I left without learning the babe's name. I said terrible things … I've done terrible things."

"Dear Lord, Edward, why? " she asks, becoming distraught. "Edward, your father had the same pressures you have, and for years I could not carry a child. We lost four children before you were born, but your father never treated me cruelly over it. Isabella does not deserve this; she has loved you, given you three beautiful children."

Edward cries, pressing his head against his mother's hand, the tears and the grief so strong. "I have failed them all. The estate." His body wracks with sobs. "I … I have done something for which she will never forgive me. My God, Mother, I will lose her!"

He sobs and Esme runs her hands through his hair like she did when he was a child.

"Oh, Edward! What have you done?" she sobs, one of her hands covering her mouth.

"Mother, forgive me. I did not mean to upset you. Forgive me," he pleads with her.

"Edward, what did you do?" she asks, her eyes filled with tears.

"I dare not speak of it to you. Just know I am terribly sorry that I did such a shamful thing," he says, his head hanging low.

"Very well. Whatever it is you must not let it affect you so. You have Isabella, you have your girls, love them, Edward, do not allow something as trivial as an heir effect the time you have with your family. No one knows the future, your next child could be a boy or maybe not until the tenth child, but should you disregard and not love the children you now have?" Esme squeezes his hand.

Edward lets his mother's words wash over him. He knows she is right that he should enjoy his family now, instead of grieving over an heir. His own father passed away before he could see his granddaughters, see his son marry the woman he loves. All the time in the world will not be enough for him to have with Isabella and the girls.

"You are right, Mother. Thank you, Thank you." He kisses her cheek. "I must make haste to Yorkshire. I love you." He stands, staring at her.

"I love you too, Edward. Please repair whatever it is you've done." She begs him with her eyes.

She wants nothing more than her son to be happy and see past the Cullen name. There are more important things in life, and it is taking her being ill to know what is truly important.

"I will, Mother." He kisses her hand one last time before leaving.

 **~~FFG~**

Edward practically runs to his bedroom in search of his wife. It is almost a new day, the hour so late. When he enters their room, he finds his wife sleeping soundly.

The small bassinet beside the bed catches his attention, and he walks over looking down at his daughter.

She is breathtaking; her hair is dark with auburn streaks. Edward thinks it is the perfect combination of both of her parents' colors. He smiles at her little button nose and bow lips like her mother's.

Isabella awakes with a shock, the feeling of not being alone unsettlingly. Turning to check on Clara, she finds her husband standing over the crib, a serene look upon his face, tears in his eyes.

"Edward," she says, sitting up.

Tears fill her eyes as she looks over his haggard appearance. His hair is in disarray, and he has a beard covering his lovely face.

"Sweetheart," he says, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his arms. "My darling Isabella. How can you ever forgive me?" he asks, inhaling her sweet scent.

Shame and grief take over him, as images of the night fill his mind; the taste of his lies sticking to his tongue.

"Edward." She pulls out of his embrace, desperate to have some clarity. "The way you behaved and the words you said were very painful. You abandoned me after I gave birth to our child and you left our daughters. I do not know if I can forgive you," she says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I am so ashamed of my behavior, you have no idea. I love you and the girls. You are my very life," he tells her, taking both her hands in his. I have been blinded by duty and honor," he says the words in disgust.

"You made me feel as if I had somehow failed you by not having a male child. It made me feel as if you did not love our girls, did not love me, anymore," she whispers, her heart beating wildly as she admits her fears.

"Never, Bella. I love you, I love our girls. I lost sight of what is important, but never again. It doesn't matter if we ever have an heir as long as you and the girls are taken care of if anything happens to me."

Bella places her hand on his cheek, gazing into his eyes. "I want us all to be together, and if something happens to you, then I will survive. I lived without the Cullen riches once, and I can do it again."

He takes her in his arms, both crying tears at being reunited and forgiven.

She, for feeling as if she has failed him; failed their family. He, for an unforgivable act he hopes will die with him.

"Bella, what is our daughter name?" he asks, looking into her eyes.

"Clara, her name is Clara."

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Who is still present! Whew! Deep breaths! Deep breaths! Let's all say it together. HEA! HEA! This fict is written for Debbie! Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she pushes me to do the hard things! Sunflower Fran is my beta, how she dotes on each chapter, beta'ing them so swiftly!**


	6. Chapter 6

_For Snoopylover60/Debbie. You earned this cheat story from me! Thanks for giving me a reason to get out of my comfort zone. Whew! (wipes brow)_

 _Everyone else we still have some angst to go!_

Chapter 6

Edward sits in the nursery holding his daughter in his arms. Bella is beside him, Charlotte on her lap while Eliza sits beside him.

It's been two months since that awful night, and he wants nothing more than to never think of it again. Since then, he has done everything in his power to show his family how much he loves them.

He takes walks with Isabella to the garden and on the estate. He has the gardener deliver fresh roses to her every day; he has taken to writing her little notes of love.

Edward takes every opportunity to visit his girls in the nursery more, Bella and him making it a habit of having lunch with the girls every day.

Although, they have not resumed sexual relations since Isabella is still healing from Clara's birth, he shows his wife his love and need for her.

Horrified at his own behavior, Edward went to see his physician for an examination. It was a somewhat awkward visit with the elder Dr. Banner. There were several procedures to be taken in order to ensure that Edward did not pass any unspeakable malady on to his wife.

Edward closes the book he is reading, smiling at his girls. They are precious to him, and he will spend the rest of his life making up his foolery.

He will never again let the stress of an heir or the state of the Cullen estate affect his family.

"Again, Papa!" Charlotte yells, startling Clara.

It seems as if the two-year-old is always startling the baby with her loud, boisterous voice.

"I'm sorry, darling, but it is time for bed," Edward says, bending to kiss her nose.

"Must we?" Eliza asks.

"You must," Isabella says, smiling at her children and her husband. "Papa and I are having dinner with Aunt and Uncle Brandon. We will all have breakfast together in the morning."

Together they put the children to bed, kissing them each. Both Eliza and Charlotte love the special attention their father bestows on them.

Edward and Isabella leave the children to travel to the Brandon's estate. As the carriage bounces down the dirt roads, Edward has Isabella in his arms, his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

Isabella runs her fingers through his hair enjoying the feel of being intimate. She sees that Edward has been more attentive and affectionate in the last two months; since that awful separation.

Though she never wants to repeat such an ordeal ever again, she is glad it happened because it brought them to where they are. Happy and not stressing over an heir.

Ending their kiss, Isabella pulls back to stare into his eyes. "I am ready," she says, smiling at him.

"Ready? For?" he asks, confused by her comment.

"To resume marital relations," she says, and then gives him a passionate kiss.

Hunger for his wife fills him as his hands travel over the intricate gown she is wearing to caress her breasts. He squeezes, eliciting a wanton moan from her.

Lips travel the length of her long neck to the flesh of her bosom, one of his hands roam up her gown, his fingertips tickling her soft skin.

"I need you, Darling," he says desperately.

Edward has been plagued with visions of his betrayal and wants nothing more than to make them stop, to show his wife how much he loves and adores her.

The carriage comes to a stop, and soon a rapt knock interrupts their amour. Edward releases his wife, his eyes traveling over her.

Her lips are swollen from their kisses, a few strands of hair hang loose, and her breasts are practically spilling out of her gown.

His eyes stay on them; so full from the birth of Clara.

Isabella catches his gaze smiling as she rights herself. "I did feed Clara before we left, but it seems they are always swollen," she says, embarrassed.

Edward pulls her in for a kiss. "I love them. I love every change in your body when you have my children."

She smiles, knowing that her body is not the nineteen-year-old one he encountered eight years ago, but knowing he still worships and appreciates her makes her immensely happy.

Entering the Brandon's sitting room, Isabella stills when she sees Alice and Jasper. Her Aunt had written that her daughter would not be in attendance, that news is always pleasant, so Isabella readily accepted the invitation to dinner.

Edward looks nervously at Jasper. This is their first encounter since that blasted night. Although, Edward has always seen Jasper as a close friend, several events of the evening replay in his head and now he is beginning to question their relationship.

"There you are! How wonderful to see you out in society, my dear!" her aunt, Agnes, says.

Since Isabella's marriage eight years ago, her aunt is exceptionally kind toward her, afraid that one word from Lady Cullen to society could change her standing. In truth, Isabella's position elevated both her and her daughters' place.

"Aunt Agnes, thank you for inviting us. I am glad to be out, but I do miss the girls when I'm away," she says, smiling at her aunt.

"Edward, it is wonderful to see you, good man," Howard Brandon says.

"As it is you. Sorry, we are late, we had to put the girls to bed," Edward says as they walk into the room.

"You actually put them to bed? You have nurses for that type of thing, and surely it is not a father's job by any means," Jasper says in disgust. "I suppose with all girls you have to be aware of their delicate sensibilities."

Edward stares at him, not believing the venom spewing from his mouth. "I enjoy putting them to bed, and I shall continue to do it when I have boys."

Isabella looks at her husband in shock. He usually never responds to Jasper's behavior, a fact that has irritated her over the years.

"Isabella, you look very lovely, my dear. Childbearing suits you," Howard Brandon says, looking affectionately at his niece.

"Thank you, Uncle Howard," she says before turning to the other guests. "Angela, how are you feeling?" she asks her cousin.

Angela recently lost a child; the babe was born with the cord around her little neck. It had been nearly five months since the death, and this is the first time Angela has been out in society.

"I am well. I am sorry I missed little Clara's birth," she smiles sadly.

"Do not worry about that. You must visit soon; we'll have tea, and I'll have Cook prepare us a delicious lunch." Isabella sits beside her squeezing her hand.

"And am I invited to this lunch?" Alice asks, glaring at her cousin.

"Alice, how are you?" Isabella asks with forced kindness.

"I am as well as to be expected. I am practically living like a beggar, and I am married to a rake. I had to fire the old nurse." She looks over to Jasper, her eyes cold.

"Spare us your dramatics, please," Jasper says, taking a drink from his glass.

"Why did you have to hire a new nurse?" Bella asks reluctantly.

"My husband thought that Jean was pleasing, and could not keep his hands to himself," she says as if she is discussing the weather.

"Alice, please! We do not discuss such things," Agnes Brandon says with her hand over her heart.

"No, we would prefer I be silent and docile. Well, I am done with it. You married me off to this rake and now expect me to be silent, while Isabella has the perfect marriage," she says with venom.

"My marriage is not perfect, Alice, we have our fair share of problems as well," Isabella says, her anger rising at her cousin's display.

She will not discuss her problems with Alice of all people, but she did lose all hope when Edward walked away from her two months ago. It is a slow process for them to return to where they once were, but they are on the road to recovery, and she has hopes to never again go to such a dark place.

Her single comfort is that only family is in attendance.

"Yes, none of your problems would ever be that your husband is bedding whores," Alice says coolly, causing her mother to shriek in shock.

Jasper chokes on the brandy he is sipping, and Alice eyes him shrewdly, witnessing the look that passes from Edward to her husband.

"Alice, I will not have you upsetting your mother," her father says, disapproval lacing his voice.

"I, for one, do not want to hear about your marital problems. There are more important things in life," Angela says, becoming tired of her sister's behavior over the years.

"Children die, Angela, that is a fact," Alice says.

"That is enough, Alice. Does your cruelty know no end?" Edward asks, having heard enough out of the insufferable woman.

Before anyone can comment further, the butler comes in to announce dinner. As everyone walks out of the sitting room, Isabella goes to Angela, taking her hand.

"Are you well?" she asks her cousin, seeing her unshed tears.

"Sometimes, she is so hateful," Angela says as their husbands wait by the door for the two women.

"Alice has always been unhappy and wishes for others to be as well. You mustn't let her bother you." Isabella squeezes her hand.

"I wish one could pick whom they are related to; you would be my little sister." Angela smiles at her.

"I am your sister, and you are mine. Shall we join the others?" Isabella asks.

They join their spouses, who are in the middle of a conversation on horses.

Once they enter the dining room, they find everyone quietly waiting. The atmosphere is heavy with tension.

"Is everything all right?" Agnes asks Isabella.

"Yes, everything is fine. Tell me, Aunt Agnes, how was your visit with Mother before she returned to Essex?" Isabella asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was splendid. She regaled me with tales of Eliza, Charlotte, and baby Clara. We also visited with the Dowager Countess Berkshire, she thinks so very highly of you. I am very pleased you made her acquaintance." Agnes smiles, thinking that if her niece had not married so well, she would have never received an invitation from the Dowager.

"She is very lovely and insists on constantly sending presents to the girls." Isabella takes a sip of her soup.

"Edward, I need to speak to you on an important matter. What say Alice, the boys and I come by for a visit this week?" Jasper asks, inviting himself.

Edward looks to his wife, knowing she is not particularly fond of his friend and even less fond of her cousins.

"We would like to have you all over, it's just Clara is still very young, and we would like to limit her interactions with other children," Edward says, trying to give a valid excuse.

"Have you not noticed your invitations to Cullen Palace have become further and further apart." Alice glares across the table at her husband.

"If that is the case, it is because of who I married," Jasper says, matching her glare. "Well, I must speak with you urgently, come by Foxhill this week."

Edward looks to his wife nervously, wondering what can be so crucial for Jasper to speak to him about. "Very well, I shall see you Thursday."

The remainder of dinner is filled with conversation of children and visiting London for the season. Alice casts glares at her cousin throughout dinner, watching how happy she is with her husband and three girls despite the lack of an heir.

She has never liked Isabella, with her beauty, kindness, and purity. If there is a way to ruin her happy existence, Alice will gladly do it.

 **~~FFG~~**

The entire carriage ride home, Edward finds himself replaying that dreadful evening over in his head, his guilt eating up his insides as Isabella sits lovingly beside him, peppering him with kisses and whispering endearments.

Once he is alone in his dressing room, Edward undresses with the assistance of his valet, pondering over why it is Jasper needs to speak to him. He knows it concerns that deplorable night, but he does not know the specifics.

Since dinner, he realizes he should inform Isabella of his indiscretions. He loves his wife and wants nothing more but to spare her this pain, but with Jasper's constant looks and mentioning his need to speak, he knows he should be the one to tell her.

With his mind decided, Edward enters his room intent on telling Isabella of his treachery and readies himself to beg her forgiveness.

When he enters, he finds his wife boldly upon the bed wearing nothing. His heart races at the sight of her long dark tresses as they flow over her shoulders to the top of her large breasts.

His eyes travel the length of her body, stopping at her pert nipples, down her slightly soft abdomen, to the curls of her sex.

"Sweetheart," he says, his voice cracking.

Licking his lips, all thought of confessing leave him as he joins her on the bed.

She is no longer the shy maiden he married eight years ago, but a woman who knows her own pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her roughly to him as he slants his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss. Hands wonder reverently, as lips taste skin so sweet it should be a sin.

Gasps of pleasure escape Isabella's lips as her husband licks and explores her womanly depth, one hand on one of her breasts, two fingers deep inside of her, bringing her to ecstasy.

Isabella's hand roams her husband freely; taking his member, she strokes his hard cock causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Oh, Darling, how I've missed you," he says before sucking on the sensitive area of her neck.

She pulls at his silky hair, moaning wantonly. "I need you, Edward," she begs, bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Gently but firmly she pushes him onto his back before straddling him between her thighs. His hands caress her full breasts, as she sinks down onto his hard cock.

Throwing her head back, she reveals in the feeling of being fill by her husband for the first time in months. Love and devotion race through her as she moves over him bracing herself on his firm chest.

Swirling her hips, she chases her own completion as she watches her husband. Their eyes lock, and her breath catches at the overall emotion in his eyes.

No longer able to bear their distance, Edward sits up, pulling his wife against his chest as he kisses her. His hands grip her derriere, gliding her on and off his member.

"Yes, Sweetheart, ride me," he whispers urgently against her lips.

Bracing her hands on his thighs, Isabella falls back, allowing her husband to guide her as he sets a grueling pace.

"Edward!" she cries as wave after wave of ecstasy washes over her.

"My God, Bella!" Edward cries, spilling inside his wife.

He brings her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he peppers her face with small kisses of adoration.

Her arms wrap around him holding him close. "I love you," she whispers with tears in her eyes.

"And I you, my darling. And I you," he says, hoping to God he doesn't lose her and their girls.

 **~~~FFG~~~**

Edward stands in Jasper's study, wanting nothing more than to return to his wife's warmth. It has been nearly a sennight since they have resumed marital relations and they cannot get their fill of one another.

Seven days of nightly bliss between his wife's legs and he, for one, never wants it to end.

The looming doom of that dreadful night still haunts him, but he cannot bring himself to ruin their family and the peace they have discovered.

He loves and adores his girls and knows he behaved horribly. His only wish is to put the whole ordeal behind him.

"Edward, I'm glad you made it. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," Jasper says, closing the door of his study.

"Not at all. I just did not wish to leave Isabella or the girls. What is so urgent that you had to send several missives for me?" Edward asks, staring at his friend.

Jasper pours them both a drink and offers Edward a glass.

Edward shakes his head, refusing to ever again touch brandy.

"We have a problem? Tanya Denali is insisting you pay her five thousand pounds or she will go to the gossip pages." Jasper takes a sip from his glass, easily, as if he did not just give Edward the worst news of his life.

"She wouldn't dare!" Edward yells, fear gripping his heart.

"Come now, Edward, what did you expect; to return back to your wife and children without any consequences?" Jasper shrugs nonchalantly.

"I did not expect anything! I would not have even been there if you had not dragged me while I was intoxicated!" Edward shouts, rage for his friend running through him.

"I did not force you to put your cock in Tanya's mouth or her tight cunny. That was all you, my friend," Jasper says in jest.

"This is not a laughing matter. This could ruin my marriage. Isabella will be devastated if this is revealed," Edward says, running his hands frantically through his hair.

"That is why, as your friend, I will handle the situation. Write me out a note for five thousand pounds, and I will see to it that you never again hear from Tanya Denali." Jasper stares his friend in the eyes, showing no sign of wrongdoing.

A feeling of unease runs through Edward and scenes from that night invade him anew. Of Jasper urging him to drink, escorting him to that townhome, words of encouragement on his and Isabella's failure to produce an heir.

"I think I shall have my solicitor look into the manner. Thank you." Edward gives a hasty bow and turns to leave.

"If she does not have the funds in a month she will go to the gossips. As your friend, I suggest you pay her. You bedded a whore, and now she wants her payment, that is how these things are done." Jasper waves a hand in front of him.

"I believe you have done enough as my _friend,_ Jasper. I will handle my own affairs from here on out," Edward says before rushing out.

Alice hastily runs from her place outside of her husband's study to hide behind a set of curtains.

Joy fills her with the information she has just learned. The great and powerful Lord Edward Cullen bedded a whore, and his precious wife has no idea.

As a devoted cousin, it is Alice's responsibility to make sure Isabella knows exactly the type of man she has married.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! I know some wanted chapter 6 yesterday, but I was moving so slow and so tired! Debbie, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're coming to the end of our tale, only a few chapters and an epi left! Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, she pushes me to do the hard things! Sunflower Fran is my beta, how she dotes on each chapter, beta'ing them so swiftly!**


	7. Chapter 7

_This fict is for snooplover60, the rest of us should just be glad she was born!_

 _I am sorry some of you are so upset over Edward's actions and felt I did not warn you. I really feel like I did. I also informed you all to message me with any questions!_

 **Chapter 7**

A sennight after his conversation with Jasper, Edward receives a letter from his solicitor insisting they meet in person. Taking a deep breath, he prepares himself to leave.

Walking to the nursery, Edward's mind races with different scenarios on how to inform his wife of his indiscretion. He has decided to tell her everything after he speaks to Mr. Uley.

It is best to have no more secrets, and no longer allow others to have power over him. For years, he let the lack of an heir affect his relationship with his wife and daughters. He allowed Jasper to manipulate him, and he allowed himself to be controlled by fear and cowardice.

No more.

Entering the nursery, he finds Isabella on the floor with their daughters playing tea party. Clara lies peacefully beside her mother on a duvet while her sisters sit happily with little teacups.

"Papa!" Charlotte yells when she sees him, causing the baby to jump but not wake.

"Shhh," Edward says, bending down to lift her.

He kisses her cheek, causing her to giggle as Eliza wraps her arms around his waist.

"Papa, join us," she says, smiling up at him.

He bends down, releasing Charlotte and placing a loving kiss on Eliza's temple. "I cannot, darling. I have business to attend, but I will return before it is time for bed."

"Promise?" she asks, smiling up at him.

"I promise." Edward gets on his knees placing a kiss on top of Clara's head, careful not to disturb her. "May I see you in the hall?" he asks Isabella.

He holds out his hands for his wife, and she takes it gladly, standing to her feet.

"Emily, I will return shortly," she says to the Nurse before following her husband out of the room.

Once they are away from the watchful eyes of their children, Edward takes his wife in his arms, kissing her hungrily.

The kiss is filled with all the love he feels for her.

"Must you go?" Isabella asks, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"I must, and when I return, I have something very important to tell you." His voice is grave as he strokes her back lovingly.

Looking up into his eyes, she searches his face. "Is everything well?"

Taking a deep breath, he presses his lips to her forehead. "It will be. I promise you it will be."

"You're scaring me, Edward," she says, fear clenching her chest.

Shaking his head, he places a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I will tell you everything when I return. I love you, Bella," he says, staring into her eyes.

"And I, you. Always." She presses her lips to his one last time and then watches as he walks away.

Worry and fear grip at her very soul, and she wishes she knew what has her husband so upset.

 **~~FFG~~**

Sitting in his solicitor's office in Leeds, worry runs through him.

Samuel Uley, a tall seriously looking man, enters. "Lord Cullen, thank you for coming. I did not think you would want to learn what I have discovered in a missive."

Edward stands, shaking his hand. "I thank you, Samuel. Can she be quieted?" he asks desperately.

They both take a seat, and Samuel sits forward staring at Edward.

"I went to see Miss Denali myself, informing her that if you did pay her the funds, she would not be able to come back for future reserves," Samuel says gravely.

"I just want the entire ordeal over. What was her response?" Edward asks, running his hands through his hair.

"That is the situation actually. I thought it best if Miss Denali explained it all to you."

Mr. Uley stands and goes to the adjoining room, opening the door. Tanya Denali enters, eyes downcast. There is a small bump in her gown that was not evident that dreadful night.

Edward stands outraged. "My God, man! What have you done?" He turns to Tanya. "You're … You're with child!" Edward cries, not believing his eyes. "That cannot be! I did not … did not …" The words die in his throat as realization takes over him that enough time has not passed for it to be noticeable.

"It is not yours. It is Lord Whitlock's," Tanya whispers.

"Dear Lord," Edward says, running his hand over his face, relief flooding him.

"Lord Cullen, I assure you, you will want to hear what she has to say directly. Please calm yourself." Mr. Uley escorts Tanya into the office. "Please tell Lord Cullen everything of which you have informed me."

Tanya looks down at her hands, wringing them together nervously. Edward watches, noticing how young she actually is and feeling sick with himself.

"Lord Cullen … That night was orchestrated by Lord Whitlock-"

"Impossible!" Edward yells, not believing his ears.

"It is true. I've been working with Maria you see, entertaining lords such as yourself. Lord Whitlock and Maria approached me, saying if I bedded you, I could earn five hundred pounds," she says desperately.

"Dear God," Edward says, not believing his ears.

Tanya continues on, tears falling down her face. "But you see, before that night I had been with Lord Whitlock in secret for nearly three months. I knew I was with child, but I feared informing Lord Whitlock since we still had not revealed our affair to Maria."

"How do you know it is Jasper's child? Could it not be someone elses?" Edward asks, not believing his ears.

"Usually, I do not allow a person to spill inside me, only Lord Whitlock refuses to withdraw," she whispers, causing both Edward and Mr. Uley to shift uncomfortably.

Maria discovered that I was with child and who the father is since I've been unable to hide it," she says quietly.

"We've been together, and he promised he would take care of me after he received the funds from you. He told me the five hundred pounds was just for Maria's benefit. But once I informed him I was with child …" She cries.

Mr. Uley stands to rush to her handing her a handkerchief. She dabs at her eyes giving him a smile.

"When I told him about the child, he said I would never see a penny of the money he is to get from you and that I could be carrying anyone's bastard." She cries into the handkerchief. " Maria threw me out, believing that I was trying to take her place, but he promised me I would be his mistress."

She sobs uncontrollably as Edward stares on in disbelief.

"My agents discovered her in a poor house. I promised her funds and passage to her aunt's in Scotland if she came and informed you of all that has transpired. I've promised her a small sum for her silence on the situation between you and her, and she has also written a letter stating that Lord Whitlock is the father of her child." Mr. Uley hands the letter to Edward.

His eyes sweep over the words stating that Jasper is the father of her child and how he turned them away. Hurt and betrayal fill him. Jasper was his friend, his constant companion growing up and into adulthood.

Although he knows Jasper did not make him do anything that night, he still feels this state of affairs would have never occurred if Jasper had not insisted they go to Maria's. Now he is sure of it, since Jasper had the entire event planned.

 _No._

He thinks to himself. _It is I who betrayed Isabella. Whatever Jasper did, I betrayed my wife._

"I will make sure you have enough funds, Miss Denali. I am truly sorry for your situation and for that night," Edward says, standing, having had enough of the conversation.

"I am sorry as well, Lord Cullen. You don't deserve what we did to you," she says standing.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It is I who should apologize for my behavior," Edward says gravely.

"Lord Cullen, if you will give me a moment we have more to discuss," Mr. Uley says.

He escorts Tanya out of the small office and into the adjoining room. When he returns, he again takes his seat.

"What is it?" Edward asks, tired and desperate to return home.

"Lord Whitlock. It seems he is in desperate need of funds or will be sent to debtors prison." Mr. Uley stares at a shocked Edward.

"Good God! I knew he struggled for funds, but his marriage to Lady Whitlock was supposed to put an end to his poverty," Edward says, not believing his ears.

"It seems he has spent all of his wife's dowry on gambling, liquor, and women. I looked into it on your behalf, once I learned of his involvement. If he does not pay his debts by next month, he will be arrested. I believe he recently learned of his situation and tried to get the funds from you," Mr. Uley says gravely.

"He could've just asked me. He was my friend." Edward shakes his head, not believing Jasper's betrayal.

"I am sorry," Mr. Uley says.

"No, thank you, Samuel. You have done my family and me a great service." Edward stands, bowing his head

"It is my pleasure, Lord Cullen," he says, standing as well.

"Please see to it that Miss Denali reaches Scotland and has the funds she needs to start over," Edward says before exiting the office.

Reaching his carriage, he breathes out a sigh of relief wanting nothing more than to put the entire ordeal behind him, but he knows that in order to do that he must inform Isabella of his treachery.

 **~~FFG~~**

Isabella sits nursing Clara while the others play together. She rocks back and forth, humming a tune her mother used to hum to her when she was younger.

Her fingers stroke her daughter's dark hair, admiring the strange auburn highlights.

A knock on the door disturbs her thoughts; she covers herself as Emily answers the door.

Fairchild steps into the nursery but immediately freezes when he sees that his mistress is nursing.

"S ... Sorry to disturb you, my lady. Lady Whitlock is here," he says, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting her, I'll be right there," she says, trying not to giggle at the aged butler's embarrassment.

Fairchild hastily exits the room and waits outside the nursery for his mistress. Isabella joins him, her clothing now in order.

"I do hope I did not embarrass you, Fairchild," she teases him.

"I admit to being a little surprised, but after you and His Lordship's first year of marriage, nothing really shocks me anymore," he says as they walk through the palace.

Isabella cheeks color, remembering several incidents where the butler caught them at different stages of undress or freshly disheveled.

"Goodness, the secrets you know of the entire family," she says, smiling at the gray-haired man she has come to love like a relative.

"Yes, I do have a fascinating tale of Lady Esme and Lord Carlisle in the garden," he says as they descend the stairs.

Isabella laughs, imagining her in-laws in such a state. "I do hope you won't tell the next lord of the palace our secrets." Bella shakes her head.

"Never, my lady. You are my favorite mistress, and all your secrets are safe with me," he says sincerely, stopping in front of the Queen Elizabeth sitting room.

"And your secrets are safe with me. I shall never tell Martha that you are in love with her," she teases him on his feelings for the aged housekeeper.

"My Lady!" he says, his eyes wide as she enters the Queen Elizabeth sitting room.

Isabella plasters a smile on her face, finding Alice sitting and drinking tea as if she belongs in the lavish setting.

"Alice, what a surprise, I was not expecting you," she says, taking a seat across from her cousin.

"Yes, well, since you feel you are so above us commoners, I decided to pay you a visit," Alice says, taking a sip of her tea.

"I will remind you that this is my home and I will not tolerate your rudeness." Isabella takes a deep breath, trying to control her temper.

Alice sets her teacup down, giving Isabella a cold smile. "Yes, it is your home. A home built on love and trust. I used to envy you, the way Edward looked upon you, but now I just pity you."

Sitting up straighter, Isabella looks over at Alice. "I do not have time for your riddles or games. If you have a reason for being in my home, then please say so, if not, I must ask you to leave so that I can return to my children," Isabella says, growing tired.

"Your children ... it must be terrible not being able to produce a son. I thought how devoted Edward was to you even with the lack of an heir; he still was the ardent husband. But it was all a lie," she says, watching Isabella closely.

Isabella stands, having enough of Alice's cryptic conversation. "I must ask you to leave."

Alice ignores her and continues. "Your precious devoted Edward could no longer stand your inability to produce him a son and sought comfort in a whore." She laughs at the shocked expression on Isabella's face.

"I will not listen to your lies! Get out." Isabella holds her chest, fear and hurt creeping up her spine.

"Oh but my dear sweet cousin, I am not lying, Edward had an affair with a whore, Tanya Denali, and now she wants payment for services rendered. So you see, he is no better than my rake of a husband, and you've been living a lie all these years." Alice stands, enjoying the pain and shock on Isabella's face.

Without thinking, Isabella takes Alice by the arm, dragging her out of the sitting room and pushing her out the door and into the foyer.

"Get out of my house you foul woman!" she yells as Fairchild looks from her to a smug looking Alice on the floor.

Alice stands, wiping off her gown. "How does it feel to fall from grace?" she asks Isabella.

Isabella slaps her across the face. "Get out of my house."

Clutching her face, Alice runs out, shocked that gentle Isabella would dare lay her hands upon her.

Rushing through the house, Isabella goes into her room, closing the door behind her. Tears fall as pain grips at her very soul. She searches her mind, hoping there is no truth to Alice's tale. However, the lump in her throat and the pain in her heart tells her a different story.

Thinking back to three months earlier, she remembers her husband leaving after Clara's birth and not returning until a fortnight later, with regret and pain in his eyes.

Replaying his words from earlier in the day over her mind, she gasps out loud, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Dear God, no," she says as she falls to the floor crying uncontrollably.

The pain takes over her, as she sobs alone in the dark, knowing that every word Alice spoke is true.

A knock on her door fills the empty room, but she dares not move.

"My lady, is all well?" Fairchild asks.

She does not move, nor answer, as he continues to knock.

Once again, the feelings of pain, hurt, and failure surrounds her, and she cries knowing that Edward sought the comfort of another woman because she could not provide him an heir.

As Edward enters the palace, he finds a forlorn looking Fairchild.

"What is the matter?" he asks the butler.

"Lady Whitlock paid Her Ladyship a visit earlier that seems to have upset her, and now she will not come out of her rooms."

Edward stares off, wondering what on earth Alice could have done to upset Isabella. "Do you know what was said?" he asks desperately.

"I am not sure, but the conversation became heated, and Her Ladyship struck Lady Whitlock. I tried to make sure she was well, but she will not answer the door. I sent Jessica up, but she has not returned," Fairchild says with worry for His Ladyship.

Edward nods his head and rushes off to his wife's room. Upon entering, he finds his wife and her maid packing her gowns into a trunk.

"Darling? What is happening?"

Isabella turns to Jessica without acknowledging Edward. "Leave us. Please tell Fairchild to have the coach ready. I would like to leave for Essex in the morning."

Jessica bobs a curtsey. "Yes, My Lady." She rushes out the room.

"Bella what is going on," Edward asks desperately.

Turning to face her husband for the first time, Isabella glares at him. "The children and I are leaving," she says simply.

"No. Tell me what that horrible woman did." He walks over to her, taking her by the hand.

Isabella looks up at him tears in her eyes. "It is not she who has done something, it is you, Edward," she states, snatching her hands from his hold.

The thought of him touching her after he was with another woman makes her sick to her stomach.

"Dear God, no," he says, shaking his head.

Isabella watches as all color leaves Edward's face, confirming what she knows is true. "How could you? You were with a whore? Was it after I gave birth to Clara?" she asks, disgust in her tone.

"Darling, please. Please let me explain," he begs, clutching on to her.

Pounding on his chest, she struggles to break free. He releases her, not wanting her to hurt herself.

"Explain! Explain how I gave birth to your daughter, but you left us as if we were trash and found solace in another. I will no longer stay here and be your fool!" she says, rushing past him.

She sits on the bed, crying and wishing he would leave her alone.

"Sweetheart, I was not myself. I indulged in brandy too much that night because I was the one who felt like a failure. I am the one who was unable to secure a future for my wife and children; it was because of my own shortcomings that I was weak. Please … I love you, Bella," he cries, falling on his knees in front of her.

"Get out," she whispers, unable to take the sight of him any longer.

"Please, don't leave. Do not take the girls-"

Standing, she pushes him away, nearly causing him to fall. "Don't you dare mention the girls! You never cared for them because they weren't male. Well, now you will be free to have your precious heir with someone else! I never wish to see you again!" she says before rushing into her dressing room.

Edward goes to the door, his hand pressed up against it. "Darling! Please! I love you. I love our girls. I am so sorry for my indiscretion."

"Go away, Edward," she calls from the door of the dressing room.

He stands on the other side in agony and despair. Leaving, he is followed by the sounds of Isabella tears on the other side of the door.

The same sound that haunts his thoughts throughout the night.

In the morning, a distraught looking Edward stands outside the palace watching as servants pack up the carriages. He kisses his girls goodbye and assists them into the waiting carriage as Isabella waits patiently with Clara in her arms.

He looks at Isabella who stares straight ahead, her red-rimmed eyes unmoving.

"Darling, I shall come to Essex-"

"Do not bother. Goodbye, Edward," she says coldly, ignoring him.

"Bye Papa," Eliza says sadly, noticing that her mother has been crying.

"Goodbye," Edward says, closing the door on his family.

He watches as the carriages disappear into the early morning, hoping and praying that somehow he can get his beloved family back.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! I know it is impossible to see it, but there will be a HEA. Some of you do not want it, cannot perceive it, but they do deserve it. I love that you all have these perfect lives where nothing ever happens, but perhaps in your ficts you want that. I admit I do too! So much so that I shy away from heavy angst, but this doesn't feel heavy to me, so if I can take it … This fict is for Debbie and she likes the angst and for her birthday she shall have whatever she requires from me because she listens to me when I'm depressed, holds my hand from far away when I'm crying. So if you don't like it, well, you don't have to!** **Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, Sunflower Fran is my beta, all together we all make quite the pair!**


	8. Chapter 8

_For Snoopylover60_

 **Chapter 8**

Alice paces in her husband's study, her nerves a wreck for her and the damn children. She loves her two boys, but if she had a choice, she would've never allowed Jasper to plant his cursed seed in her.

If she only knew then what she knows now about the methods of preventing pregnancy she would have gladly used them. Although, she is never sure when he'll visit her bedchamber. It is often once he is intoxicated, and he stumbles into her bed and forces himself upon her.

She enjoys the rough play, prefers it, and she always finds her own completion from it, but she can't tolerate him as a person. Underneath his boyish good looks is a rogue, a blaggard, who enjoys cards, liquor, and women too much. So much that he managed to squander every penny of her dowry on such illicit activities.

Now, because of him, she and the children will end up destitute and disgraced.

Nine years of marriage has given her nothing but two mouths to feed and a fool of a husband who spends his days and nights with whores.

Jasper walks into his study, reading frantically over a missive.

Alice stops her pacing to glare at him. "Is it from Edward? Will he provide the funds?" she asks desperately.

"I do not know! I have not heard from Edward, and thanks to your meddling, Isabella now knows. One of the reasons he would've paid was so that she would not have found out!" he yells at her.

"Do not blame me! You are the fool who has squandered all of our funds! I hope your whores, drinking, and gambling was worth it." She glares at him, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"It was worth every penny," he says, pouring himself a drink. "If Edward will not head my warning perhaps Isabella will."

"She has left for Essex. Mother is in an uproar over it." She walks over to him, pouring her own glass. "Is there a way to put the bastard on him?" Alice asks excitedly.

"We could plant the seed, but I truly believe she is too far along, besides she has disappeared." He takes a sip of his drink.

"Disappeared? Where?" she asks, slamming down her glass. "You fool, you have not secured the funds to save us all, and now you've allowed one of your whores to run off? I will not have a bastard claiming what little my children have as it is," she says, fuming at him.

"Oh shut up, you shrew! All my children can fight over the ruins of Foxhill and empty coffers. They will all end up with nothing, either way." He shrugs nonchalantly.

"You rake! Do you care for anyone but yourself?" she asks.

"Not really. Do you?" he asks her, knowing the answer.

"Of course I do! I care for the boys and the fact that you are leaving them in squalor," she says heatedly.

He looks at her surprised. "Really? And here I thought you were a selfish hag. At least you care for the boys, it is more than you've ever felt for me," Jasper says, pouring himself another drink.

"What did you expect? The way you plowed me our wedding night, and that was only after spending hours with Maria! Not to mention, you disappeared the entire week before to be with her at the Inn!" Alice walks away from him, the thought winding up her emotions.

"Yes, that was a splendid week for me," he says, smiling.

"You disgust me! The least you can do is try to save your family before you go to debtor's prison," she says, shaking her head.

Jasper sighs out, frustrated with the entire conversation. "I am trying to save us all, damn it! I will go to Edward again, insisting he pays or I will send a missive to the gossips pretending to be Tanya. If he does not listen to me, I will go to Essex and speak with Isabella. Surely, she will not want this news to ruin the reputations of her girls before they are out of the nursery."

Alice walks to the door. "Fine, do whatever you have to, I don't care, but I will not be embarrassed because of your foolishness," she says before slamming the door behind her.

Jasper takes a final drink of his brandy hoping he can save himself.

 **~~FFG~~**

Edward rushes down the grand staircase of Cullen Palace. He runs his hands through his hair, his heart heavy and in despair.

"Fairchild, please see that this gets to her Ladyship at Swan Manor, it should arrive with the others," Edward says gravely, handing the missive to the butler.

He has written his wife a letter each day since she left a fortnight ago, and now he is off to stay in Essex as long as it takes to win her back.

"Very well, Sir," Fairchild says, not looking his lordship in the eye.

Bits and pieces of the events that led to his Ladyship leaving have reached his ears, and he is not happy at all from what he has learned.

"Thank you, I am not sure when I will return, please write to me at Swan Manor if anything needs my immediate attention," Edward says before walking toward the carriage.

"Sir, if I may be so bold," Fairchild begins.

"Yes?" Edward asks, stopping to face the older man.

"Please bring them back." He stares Edward in the eyes.

"I will," Edward says before stepping into the waiting carriage.

 **~~FFG~~**

Isabella sits stoically in her parents' parlor, trying to concentrate on the embroidery in her hand and not the fact that her father has gone to receive the mail.

Renee Swan stares at her daughter, watching her closely and wishing that she would speak to her. "I wish you had faith in me, Bella," she whispers dejectedly.

Bella sighs, not wanting to have this conversation with her mother.

"Mother, I do not wish to speak of it. Are my children and I not welcome here?" she asks, so tired of the inquisition her parents insist on putting her through.

Charles Swan enters the parlor, his eyes going from his wife to his daughter. "I have had a missive from Edward, he will arrive on Wednesday and is asking to join his family here." Charles looks up, giving Isabella a small smile.

"Papa, no. Tell him he must stay at the Inn," she begs, looking at her father.

"I will do no such thing. He is your husband, and it is time you worked through this situation," Charles says, tired of the rumors circling on why his daughter and granddaughters are in Great Clacton.

"This situation is due to Edward's own actions, and if you and Mother do not wish for us to stay, then we shall leave." She stands, tears threatening to fall.

"Sit down, Isabella! Don't you dare raise your voice to me," Charles says, standing to face his daughter. "I understand the situation; your husband has informed me of some wrongdoing on his part and wishes to speak to me in person."

"Wrongdoing? Is that how you label a situation when a married man sleeps with another woman," she says, tired of the pretenses.

"Isabella!" Renee cries.

"I do not care what it is that is going on between you and your husband, whatever it is, it is between you two, and _you_ will fix it." He stares at a shocked Isabella. "Edward is my son-in-law, and he has requested to stay in my home with his family, and I see no reason to deny him," Charles says, staring at his daughter.

"Of course you don't. Thank you very much, father, for telling me where I stand. Where your granddaughters stand in this world of gentlemen who hold our fates," she says, the tears running freely.

"Isabella, men make mistakes. I have made my own. If you want to leave your husband and disgrace your family, then by all mean, please do so, but you will not stay here."

Charles then hands his daughter the missive. "This arrived for you as well."

Her hands shaking, she takes hold of them. She has received one every day since she left Cullen Palace but she dare not open one in fear that her shattered heart will weaken and accept his lies.

As Charles takes his leave, his heart is heavy at his own confession and broken over the state of his daughter's marriage. Renee sits distressed at both her husband and daughter's behavior.

Isabella sits in shock at her father's own confession. "Is it true?" she asks her mother, staring straight ahead.

"Yes, it was after Riley died," Renee whispers, the pain so fresh as it is happening all over again.

"You forgave him?" Isabella asks, her heart unable to imagine forgiving Edward.

"I did. I loved him, and although he strayed, I forgave him. No one is without faults, my dearest," Renee says, tears filling her eyes.

Isabella lets her mother's voice wash over her as she cries. Renee rushes over, taking her in her arms as if she is once again a child.

"Oh, Mama, how can I excuse him? I feel as if he betrayed the girls and me. He acted as if our life together meant nothing to him. Our love meant nothing to him," Isabella says, crying in her mother's arms.

"Oh my dearest, Bella, this will end. You may forgive him if that is your choice, and one day you will look back upon this time of your lives, and you may find you appreciate the pain it caused." Rene squeezes her.

Bella chuckles darkly. "I do not think that will ever happen, Mama. I feel as if I cannot breathe when I think of his actions, as if my very being is shattered into a million pieces and my only comfort is with the girls." She holds her mother tightly, letting out all of her pain.

 **~~FFG~~**

Isabella sits at the desk in the sitting-room, writing to Fairchild to prepare the family's country home, Cambridge House, for her and the girls with only a small number of servants.

Although she loves her parents, she knows it is best for them to leave. It was wrong of her to seek comfort in Essex, although the small village and her family home calms her immensely.

Her hand covers her face at her fatigue, a bout of nausea attacking her. Pouring herself a glass of water from the tray, she sips delicately, her mind wondering if God would be so cruel.

When she was carrying Clara, she knew right away she was with child after having gone through it with both Eliza and Charlotte. It always started the same; sore breasts and sensitivity to smell with small bouts of nausea.

A knock on the sitting room door disturbs her thoughts, and she looks up smiling as Madeline, one of the maids, enters.

"Mr. Jacob Black." Madeline bobs a curtsey.

"Thank you," Isabella says, smiling. "Please bring tea and biscuits," she instructs, standing.

Jacob Black enters, his eyes finding Isabella immediately. He takes in her tired, weary appearance, still noting her beauty.

"Bella," he says, rushing to her.

Isabella smiles at her old friend. "Jacob what a surprise. Is Kate not with you?" she asks, leading him over to the sitting area.

She sits first and then startles in surprise when he sits beside her. Jacob takes her by the hand, looking into her eyes.

"Bella is it true? Have you left Edward?" Jacob asks desperately, wanting nothing more than to give her comfort.

Isabella takes a deep breath, shocked by Jacob's forwardness. "I do not wish to discuss it with you, and as my friend, you should not bring up such matters. It is not proper." She tries to remove her hands from his, but he increases his hold.

"Bella, I … I care for you, and if you need me, if you and the girls need me, I am here for you … in any capacity," he whispers the last portion, inching closer to her.

Isabella gasps in shock from his proximity. Jacob places the palm of his hands on her cheeks, his thumb caressing lovingly.

"Jacob, unhand me," Isabella says, her eyes on him.

He removes his hand, staring into her eyes. "Bella, you must know, I …

"Go home to Kate and the boys and never again mention such things to me," she says, standing and rushing to the other side of the room.

He follows, turning her around and pressing his lips to hers. She pushes him away forcefully, slapping him across the face.

"How dare you-" she begins, but is cut off abruptly when the door to the sitting room opens.

Edward rushes in desperate to see his wife, insisting that there is no need to be accompanied into the room by a maid.

His eyes go from his wife to Jacob. He notices the anger on Isabella's face and that her posture is in a defensive manner.

Edward rushes to Jacob, taking him by the lapels and flinging him against the wall.

"Edward!" Isabella calls out in shock.

"Do not ever touch my wife again," he says, staring Jacob in the eye.

"Your wife? Everyone knows what you've done! You're not worthy to call her your wife. Jacob tries to push Edward away, but Edward is stronger.

"That may be the case, but if I ever catch you near her I will run you through," Edward says, throwing Jacob toward the door. "Leave."

Jacob straightens, staring from Edward to Isabella.

Isabella turns to face him. "Jacob, Because of our friendship, I will not mention your behavior to your wife, but I must insist that we severe our relationship. Katherine will always be my friend," she says gravely.

"Very well," Jacob says before he leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

Isabella clenches her chest, not believing the actions of her friend and the appearance of her husband.

Walking toward her, he pulls her into his arms, holding her close. "Sweetheart, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" he asks, his hands roaming over her person.

Isabella pushes him away, needing space between them. "I'm fine, Edward. It was just a misunderstanding-"

"A misunderstanding? He touched you, violated you, Bella," he says angrily.

Bella barks out a very un-ladylike laugh. "Spare me the doting husband routine, Edward. You have violated my heart and my trust, how are you any different?" she asks, her anger rising at the sight of him.

"I have, and for that, I will spend the rest of our lives proving my undying love and devotion to you. To our girls," he says with tears in his eyes.

"I do not want your devotion, Edward. I do not want anything from you but to never again be in your presence. You have betrayed me, betrayed our girls and there is nothing you can do to change that." She cries, so tired from the day's events.

"You are right, I can never undo what I have done. How I abandoned you after Clara's birth, becoming so inebriated that I allowed myself to be a pawn in Jasper's games, but most of all …" He walks over to her, taking her in his arms.

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he breathes in her scent. Pulling back he stares into her eyes. "Most of all, I can never undo my most unspeakable act of betrayal. Nothing will ever change how I ruined our family. But, darling, if you will allow it, I will prove to you for the rest of our lives how deeply sorry I am."

Isabella shakes her head, the tears running freely. "I … I cannot. You made me feel as if I meant nothing, as if our girls meant nothing to you," she says, pain lacing her every fiber.

"Never, darling, never. It is I who felt like nothing, I who failed you and the girls; only my own shortcomings led me to drink, and then led me into the arms of another. I wanted to forget … but, darling, I can never forget you, never forget my duty to you and our daughters." He holds her close, breathing her in as she cries in his arms.

Pushing him away, she takes a step back. "I … I cannot. I need time."

"I will give you all the time in the world, I just ask that you allow me to see you and the girls. I love you, Bella," he confesses.

"I shall consider it. Excuse me," she says, leaving the room, tears falling.

Isabella does not stop until she is in the comfort of her childhood bedroom that now has a larger bed in the center. She falls down crying, as the pain, hurt and confusion takes over her.

She feels as if she is a fool to want to fall into his arms once more, to forgive him. Bile rises in her throat, and she rushes over to the chamber pot expelling her breakfast. Pouring water into a basin, she pats her face with a damp cloth, hoping what she fears is not true.

That she is again with child.

 **~~FFG~~**

Isabella enters the parlor nearly a month after Edward first arrived at Swan Manor. She missed breakfast again, having no energy and feeling ill to her stomach.

The past month has been filled with illness, which she has tried to hide from her family. She is indeed with child, which her missed courses, lack of energy, fatigue, and constant ill health have confirmed.

Her heart beats wildly in her chest at the sight of her husband and their children. Edward sits on the Elizabethan sofa, the girls surrounding him, Clara in his arms as they flip through an illustrated book.

Since his arrival, Edward has doted on both her and the girls at every opportunity. She has tried not to spend time with him, still not trusting that they are enough for him. She also finds it difficult to forgive him.

Edward has written her a letter every day, confessing his love for her and his agony over his behavior. He also takes long walks with her and the girls, picking wildflowers for all of them. They often spend time at the ocean, which has always been Isabella's favorite place in Great Clacton.

Her treacherous heart wants nothing more than to accept him freely, but her mind fights against that thought.

"Mama!" Charlotte says, startling a now four-month-old Clara.

"Good morning, my darlings," Isabella says, taking a seat beside them.

She reaches for Clara, taking her out of Edward's arms and placing a kiss to her head.

"Kiss," Charlotte says, crawling over to her mother.

Isabella kisses her cheek smiling at her demanding daughter.

"Morning, Mama," Eliza says, coming to place a kiss on Isabella's cheek. "Are you feeling well?" she asks, worry filling her eyes for her mother.

"Yes, I am fine, darling," Isabella says, avoiding eye contact with Edward.

"Are we to have another baby?" Eliza asks excitedly.

"Eliza! One does not speak of such things," Emily, her nurse, says from the corner of the room.

"The only time Mama does not feel well is when there is a new baby." Eliza looks at her mother expectantly.

"Eliza, we will discuss this later, but you must learn to hold your tongue," Isabella says to her oldest daughter, noticing her husband has gone still. "Emily, can you please take the girls to prepare for our walk?" she asks, standing.

"Of course, My Lady. Come along girls." Emily takes Clara from Isabella.

Once they are alone, Edward turns to his wife, his eyes wide. "Is it … Is it true?" Edward asks, knowing that their daughter is correct.

Isabella is only ill and sleeps in when she is with child. He has been so consumed with proving to her that he is remorseful over what he did to tear them apart that he has not noticed she is with child.

"Yes," she whispers.

Edward pulls her into his arms, so full of happiness at the news that they will have another child.

"Oh, my darling. I am so happy, so very happy," he says, kissing her forehead touching her for the first time in what seems like ages.

Isabella stiffens momentarily, before looking into his eyes. "You are happy, although this child could be a girl?"

"Oh Bella, yes! I don't care if we never have an heir. I only care that you survive and the child is born healthy. I was a fool, and I will never let anything come between us again," he says before pulling her into him for an embrace.

Isabella buries her face in his neck, praying she is not being foolish for trusting him once more.

She lets out a sigh before pulling away. "I will not accept such behavior, Edward. I do not care who is to blame, in the end, you are responsible for your own actions. It was you who left me, left our family and you who chose to be with that woman," she says, the pain of her words fresh on her tongue.

"I accept full responsibility for my actions and behavior." He takes her by the hand. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too, Edward, but if you ever treat the children or me the way you have again, I will leave and never return," she says, staring into his eyes. "I do not care about the Cullen fortune, I do not care that without an heir the girls and I will be thrown out of the palace. I only care that my family is happy and healthy. I do not want the girls to feel less because they are girls, it will be hard enough for them in this world without adding prejudice at home." She removes her hands from his grasp.

"I will never make our girls feel as if they aren't cherished again in my life, Bella. I promise you. Since that dreadful night, I have learned how important you all are to me. How precious you are, and I will never again take that for granted. Never for a second betray your love," he says, pressing his forehead against hers.

Isabella exhales, the tears falling as the broken parts of her heart are on the mend.

Her marriage is not healed by any means, but it is no longer shattered into a million pieces.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are, some small steps into forgiveness. We have one more chapter left! I know, it's been quite the carriage ride, but it has to end. There is a certain Boston Killer that needs my attention and I must return to him. Debbie, I hope you are ready for it to end.** **Fyrebyrd is my pre-reader, Sunflower Fran is my beta, all together we make quite the pair!**


	9. Chapter 9

_For Snoopylover60/Debbie, I hope you enjoyed this small birthday story written just for you and your particular taste!_

 _Everyone else thanks for staying on for the ride. I know it's not my usual, but I'm glad you all enjoyed it either way! I do not see another cheat in my future until maybe next year during Debbie's birthday! LOL LOL_

 **Chapter 9**

Isabella looks out over the sea, holding Clara in her arms, laughing at her husband and daughters throwing rocks as their feet sit in the water. It reminds her of her own childhood, and it makes her happy knowing the girls now have this memory with them.

A small smile spreads across her face as she thinks of her mother's words from a fortnight ago, feeling that perhaps she is correct; maybe she will think on the dark times and appreciate what they went through. After all, it brought them here, free from all responsibility and bonding as a family.

She just doesn't know when the pain will leave her. Every time she looks at Edward, she still sees his betrayal.

They have spent nights together speaking of the events of that dreadful time. Of Jasper's involvement and of Tanya Denali, who now must raise a child alone. Quiet talks in her parents' sitting room always end with them parting ways and going to their separate bedrooms.

Although Isabella can see the influence of others in the situation they now find themselves in, the blame falls solely on her husband's shoulders.

"Mama!" Charlotte squeals, rushing from the beach to wrap her arms around her mother's leg.

"Are you enjoying the water, darling?" Isabella asks, smiling down at her happy daughter.

"Yes! Papa put me in," she says excitedly.

Edward and Eliza run from the water's edge, their faces so much alike, auburn hair blowing in the wind.

"Oh, Mama, I wish I could put my entire body in," Eliza says, smiling broadly.

"I know, my darling, but it is not very ladylike." Isabella laughs at her daughter.

Edward joins them smiling at his family. "How are you feeling?" he asks, kissing Clara's downy hair.

"I'm fine," she says, looking down at his bare feet. "You should put on your boots before another gentleman sees you being barbaric with your daughters," she teases him.

"Let them see. I shall never care what someone thinks of me, again," he says earnestly.

"Even Uncle Emmett?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Especially Uncle Emmett, and he will not be allowed at the house once this child is born, boy or girl." He stops to put on his stockings and boots.

Isabella places Clara in the baby carriage as Emily pushes while Eliza holds Charlotte's hand.

Edward and Isabella walk behind the girls and their nurse back towards Swan Manor. "I need to return to Cullen Palace soon. And if you are ready, I wish for you and the girls to return also," he adds, looking over at her.

"Fairchild wrote informing me that Cambridge House is prepared for the girls and me," she says quietly.

Disappointment fills him at the thought of his family living away from him, but he knows it is his actions that have led to this.

"I see." He stops walking, turning to face her. "I had hoped we were on the road to mending what I had broken, but I suppose it is still too soon," he says sadly.

Isabella takes a deep breath. "I will return to Cullen Palace … but I will stay in my own rooms. I am not ready, Edward. I want to forgive you, but the pain is still so fresh. I am learning to trust you again. I see you with the girls, and I know you love them, but I still fear that when this child is born, you will fall into despair again and seek out another-"

"Never, darling. Never will I betray you for a second time. Never will I allow anything to come between us, not the lack of an heir, nothing. I swear to you, Bella, upon my very life," he says, pleading with her with tears in his eyes.

"Very well, we will return home, but I do ask that you be patient with me. I was greatly hurt, and I felt as if I somehow failed you-"

Edward interrupts her shaking his head. "Never you, darling. It is I who is the failure," he says solemnly.

"Nevertheless, you hurt me greatly; your words, your actions, and I cannot recover from them so quickly. In time, I feel I can forgive you," she whispers, the tears falling.

"That is all I ask for. Time," he says, staring into her eyes.

Isabella's eyes go wide as she watches her husband take his thumb and press it against his lips to kiss it. He then touches his thumb to her own lips, staring into her eyes as tears fall.

Isabella kisses his thumb, watching mesmerized as he presses his now kissed thumb to his lips.

She cries as they stand hidden under the trees, the children ahead of them. Edward places his hands on her cheeks wiping her tears away.

"I love you, Sweetheart. I love you. I am nothing without you. I shall wait a thousand years for your forgiveness if that is what it will take." Edward sighs out, tears filling his own eyes.

"I do not think it will be a thousand years," she says, teasing him.

She wipes his tears and then they follow the children to Swan Manor. When they arrive, an unknown carriage sits in front of the house.

Isabella and Edward enter as Emily takes the girls to the nursery for a nap. Upon entering the parlor, they are met with the sight of Jasper waiting for them with Charles Swan.

"Here they are now," Charles says, a smile on his face at seeing his daughter and son-in-law together.

He remembers all too well what it felt like to almost lose his wife. He is glad that they are on the mend.

Edward freezes, anger flowing through him at Jasper's nerve. "What are you doing here?" he asks with venom in his voice.

"I came to see your wife, but learned you were here once I arrived," Jasper says, watching his friend carefully.

"Papa, could you please allow us to speak with Lord Whitlock alone?" Isabella asks, noticing the tension between Edward and Jasper.

"Of course, of course," Charles says, eyeing his daughter suspiciously.

Once her father is out of the room, Isabella closes the door behind him.

"How dare you come to see my wife," Edward says, furious at the man he once called a friend.

"How dare I? Come now, Edward, I am not the one in the wrong. Besides, Isabella should know that Tanya is with child and is going to the gossips. This will put a dark stain on the girls reputation before they are even out in society," Jasper says coldly, looking at Edward.

Isabella controls her breathing knowing that Tanya is indeed with child, but it is not Edward's. She is happy she knows all that has transpired, or else Jasper and Alice would use it against her.

"Jasper, state the reason why you're here or leave. I do not need to hear your fabrications against my husband," Isabella says, as if she does not have a care in the world.

"Is that what he has told you, that they are fabrications? I was there, I assure you I can recall every detail. I will be even willing to give you a demonstration-"

Before the words are out of his mouth, Edward punches him square in the jaw, causing Jasper to stumble.

"Edward!" Isabella says, shocked her husband struck Jasper.

"I thought you were my friend, but you came here to spew your lies at my wife, and you were more than happy to lead me to that house while I was foxed on brandy," Edward says, standing rigidly in front of Jasper.

Jasper wipes at his bloody lip. "It was easy to do, and if you do not produce five thousand pounds, I will have Tanya go to the gossips."

"There is one problem with your plan, my friend. Tanya is gone," Edward says, eyeing his friend.

"How do you know that?" Jasper asks, panic filling him.

"Because my solicitor paid for her travel, and for her and _your_ child to start a new life. I will not be the one to save you from debtor's prison. Perhaps if you would've asked me or been more of a friend, but not now. Not ever." Edward looks him in the eye.

"I will go to the gossips myself and start the rumor if you do not provide the funds," Jasper says, desperately.

"Go ahead. It is no concern of ours what you do. Your lies cannot harm us," Isabella says, standing taller.

"You should know that Tanya left a missive declaring you as her child's father. If you go to the gossips, I will follow it up with her letter, claiming you as the father of her child." Edward steps closer to him. "The only person I care about knowing the truth is in this room. She and our girls are all that matter to me. Now please leave and consider our friendship severed."

Jasper looks at Edward, rage fueling him. "This isn't over."

"I believe it is. I was told if you do not have the funds you will be arrested swiftly. Farewell, Jasper," Edward says, walking over to Isabella.

Jasper turns to Isabella, an evil grin on his face. "If you ever want to repay him, I am available to show you the greatest of pleasure -"

"How dare you!" Edward rushes toward Jasper hitting him repeatedly.

Isabella yells as the two men fight.

Edward drags a dazed Jasper across the room and out of the parlor door. Charles Swan runs to see what is transpiring and is shocked to find his son in law dragging Jasper from the room.

"If you ever come near my family again, I will kill you," Edward says, pointing at him.

"You do not have the bollocks," Jasper says, smiling gleefully.

"Try me, old friend," Edward says coldly, wiping the smile off Jasper's face.

Isabella runs up the stairs feeling ill.

"Bella!" Edward calls after her. "Forgive me, Charles," Edward says hastily as he goes after his wife.

She enters her room, going to the chamber pot to empty the contents of her stomach.

Edward comes into the room, approaching as if his wife is a wounded animal. "Darling, I am sorry. I behaved so terribly."

Walking over to the basin she cleans her mouth. "It is not your fault. It is just too much excitement for your child and me," she says, smiling softly with her hand on her abdomen. "I believe I will rest."

"May I stay with you?" he asks, afraid that Jasper's presence has upset her.

"You may," she says, lying on the bed.

Edward lies beside her, wrapping her in his arms, pulling her to him. "I love you," he whispers, his lips pressed to her temple.

Isabella sighs out, closing her eyes.

"I love you," he says, pressing his lips to her nose.

Her hand grips his lapels, pulling him closer.

"I love you." He kisses her right cheek.

Tears fall as the pain takes over her.

"I love you." He kisses her left cheek.

Looking into her eyes, he gently caress her cheek. "You are everything to me. Please don't leave me," he cries.

"Oh, Edward," she throws her arms around him, holding him close.

They then cry in each other's arms, refusing to let Jasper win.

 **~~FFG~~**

The family has decided to visit Esme before they embarked on their journey home to Yorkshire. Isabella sits beside Esme's bed a sennight after that dreadful day at her parents' home.

"Is all well with you and Edward?" Esme asks, smiling at her glowing daughter-in-law.

"All is well. It is not easy, but we love each other and want to be together," Isabella says, squeezing her hand.

"That is a step toward healing, darling." Esme looks at Isabella sadly. "Life is too short to stay angry. I know some things are unforgivable, but if love remains, there is hope," Esme says, tears shining in her eyes.

"Has the doctor given an update on your condition?" Isabella asks, her heart heavy.

"I am afraid I may not live to see this little one born." Esme places her hand on Isabella's abdomen.

"Oh, Esme," Bella cries, grief taking over her by her mother-in-law's words.

"It is fine, my dear. I've had a full life, Bella. I married the love of my life, had a healthy child, have three beautiful granddaughters, and I was blessed with you. I've never known hunger or true suffering. I will leave very happy knowing you and Edward are on the mend," she says, happily.

Bella dabs at her tears. "How did you know I was again with child?" she asks.

"Your mother may have written me her suspicion, but I can also see it. Little things, the glow in your cheeks, the sickness you're trying to hide." Esme gives her a little smile.

"I am not very good at hiding. Eliza knew immediately." Bella laughs, thinking about how her daughter exposed her secret.

"Oh, my! She is very mature is she not?" Esme says affectionately.

Edward enters holding Clara, followed closely by Rosalie who is staying with Esme while she is ill. "We were putting the girls down, and this one is a bit fussy. Emily says she may need feeding."

"I so enjoyed reading to them and tucking them in," Rosalie says happily.

"Then you must come to Cullen Palace and visit them more often, preferably without Uncle Emmett," Isabella says without pretense.

She takes Clara from Edward's arms, kissing the top of her head.

"I will. I feel I find myself needing more and more space from his moods," Rosalie says, chuckling to herself.

"Please excuse us a moment, I'm going to feed this little one." Isabella begins walking toward the door.

"Nonsense, please stay. We are family after all," Esme says, smiling at her granddaughter.

"It is terribly improper," Isabella teases.

"Yes, well what is propriety amongst family," Rosalie says encouragingly.

Isabella takes a seat and spreads Clara's cloth over herself so that she can unbutton the top of her gown.

Edward tries not to watch his wife as he has not seen her in such a state in ages.

"I've had a missive from Jasper," Esme says, watching her son.

"What did he have to say?" Edward asks tensing up.

"I know you don't want to tell me the details that transpired between you, but he is asking me for the funds to save him from debtor's prison," Esme says.

"How dare he!" Edward asks, outraged.

"Edward, control yourself," Isabella says sternly, as she pulls the cloth covering Clara down to reveal the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I just cannot believe the nerve of him. Surely you told him no," Edward says, eyeing his mother.

"I have not responded as of yet, but you must know I am considering it since Frances and I were friends since we were girls, and he is my godson," Esme says weakly.

Edward tries to hold his fury at the information that his mother may assist Jasper with the funds.

Rosalie stands, sensing the tension in the room. "Excuse me, I think I will retire. Esme, please send for me if you need me." Rose leaves them alone.

"Do not have that sour look upon your face," Esme says once they are all left alone. "I do not have five thousand pounds to save him either way, Edward."

"No, you do not. Your income from the estate is three thousand a year. Would you give everything to Jasper?" he asks is temper rising.

"Will you not tell me what has happened between you two? I know it has something to do with your marital troubles," she says, looking from Edward to Isabella who is now rocking a sleeping Clara.

"Esme, let us not dwell on it. If you want to assist Jasper and Alice that is your choice," Isabella says, touching her mother-in-law's hand. "I would like to assist the children in any way we can."

"Bella," Edward says, not believing his mother or his wife.

"What? Would you have Percy and Isaac destitute because of their parents?" she asks, not wanting the children to suffer.

"After how they both have treated us over the year. I frankly do not care," Edward says, standing.

"Edward, how dreadful of you!" Esme says to her son. "Bella is correct. We should perhaps open up accounts for the children for when they are older. Jasper, however, has chosen his own path."

"As I am currently trying to secure my own children's future, forgive me if I do not readily agree with the both of you," he says, shaking his head.

"Edward, you will set up accounts in both Percy and Isaac's name, they are innocents. If it were you in the same situation, I would hope someone who was able to would think of the girls." Isabella stands, closing the subject.

"As you wish," he agrees with his wife.

"I'm going to lay Clara down." Isabella leaves them alone.

Silence surrounds mother and son until Esme takes a deep breath. "My maid tells me you are sleeping in a seperate bedchamber than your wife."

"My God, Mother, must you gossip with your maid," he asks, taking Isabella's vacant seat next to her.

"How else am I to find out what is going on with my son and his wife. After all, it was Henrietta who informed me of the rumors circling about you and Jasper, although I had my suspicions." She raises an eyebrow at him.

"I will not discuss what transpired with you. Isabella is trying to forgive me, that is all I wish for, her forgiveness," Edward says sadly.

"My dear boy, I really thought you were smarter than to follow Jasper to the seeds of hell even if you were foxed out of your mind and grieving for your precious heir." She shakes her head, upset at him. "I beg you, Edward, to never allow anything to come between you and your family again. The loss is too great," she says gravely.

"I know, Mother. When Isabella left me, I felt as if my very world ended, and now that I have her and the girls back, nothing else matters," he says, giving her a smile.

"Good. You know, sons are greatly overrated, I much prefer girls," she teases him.

 **~~FFG~~**

Four months after they return from visiting Esme, Isabella sits up in the bed she shares with her husband, naked as the day she was born. Her now prominent abdomen on display.

Her mind replays the events of the past months, some of them happy, some of them sad. Her Aunt and Uncle Brandon assisted Jasper and Alice. They paid as much of Jasper's debts as they could, but it was still not enough to save him from prison.

He will spend a year in Coldbath Fields Prison, working off the remainder of his debt while a disgraced Alice stays with her parents. She has tried to call on Isabella several times, but Isabella refuses to see her. She rarely visits her aunt because of Alice's presence but occasionally entertains her at Cullen Palace.

Isabella regularly corresponds with Katherine, inquiring after the boys but never after Jacob. She wouldn't dare ruin her friendship or her friends delicate sensibility by informing her of her husband's behavior. She knows first hand what such news can do to a family. But she knows it is best that she does not allow Jacob Black in her presence or her husband's.

Angela is also with child again and spends time at the palace bringing the children to play with the girls.

Uncle Emmett has tried to call upon Edward, but Edward informed his uncle that he no longer needs his council on matters regarding Cullen Palace, and he is only allowed in their family home as long as he does not mention an heir.

Emmett Cullen, not enjoying being told what to do, refuses his nephew's request and has not returned to the palace. His wife, however, has been there several times to spend time with her great nieces whom she loves very much.

Although Esme is still in very poor health, Edward and Isabella thought it best to move her to the palace where she will be among family. She enjoys spending time with her granddaughters and hopes to spend time with the new baby.

Isabella lies content on her pillows thinking about everyone and how far they have come. Her mind wanders to poor Tanya Denali and her daughter. It seems Tanya wrote Edward, to thank him for all he's done, and informed him of her marriage to a wonderful widowed farmer who loves both her and her daughter, Patience, greatly.

It is peculiar that both of Jasper's mistresses found situations with other gentlemen, as Maria married an older lord who is old enough to be her father.

Isabella smiles, reflecting upon all the activity of the last months and how they have led to finally mending the broken pieces of her marriage.

Edward has become the most doting husband and father. When they first arrived home from London, he insisted on courting her and starting what he called, " _A new beginning_."

Since then, there have been long walks, carriage rides, reading of Shakespeare Sonnets, and poetry.

They have visited the theater and opera in Leeds. Dined at The Inn, and had romantic dinners at home.

Last evening, after a private dinner of Isabella's favorite dishes, they partook in a nightly stroll around the grounds. Although, the weather has turned cold, Isabella greatly enjoyed herself and nearly swooned when her husband picked one of the last roses in her garden and presented it to her.

Afterward, they returned to his bedchamber where they reconnected with each other after months of _courting_.

Smiling to herself, her mind wanders to the shy touches and kisses they shared before joining. She can still feel the ghost of his lips as they roamed her person, the swell of his cock as it entered her.

Her skin heats, her heart dancing within her chest, her soul rejoicing at finally being free from the pain.

The door opening causes her to sit up straighter, covering her nakedness with the duvet, although she knows who it is.

Edward enters with a breakfast tray. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" he asks a playful smile upon his handsome face.

He places the tray on the side table before bending down to kiss her lips.

"Good morning. I slept very well. When will you stop presenting me with breakfast in bed? I have returned to our rooms, after all, you can stop courting me," she teases.

Edward has been pampering her with breakfast every morning along with a new missive expressing his love.

"Never. I am still determined to court you and prove my undying love. A thousand years, remember," he says, handing her the freshly written letter.

She takes the small note, opening it as Edward stares at her.

Her eyes fill with tears at his words.

My Darling Bella,

Every day my love for you grows.

I am in awe of you, your kindness, your ability to forgive,

Your love for our children, and the love you have

For our unborn child.

Thank you for another chance at proving

how very much you, the girls

and this child mean to me.

I love you my darling, now and always.

Your loving husband, Edward.

"Oh, Edward! I love you too," she says, smiling at him.

"May I kiss you, darling?" he asks, desperate to be with her.

"One does not have to ask his wife for a kiss," she whispers, leaning into him.

"You are correct, Lady Cullen," he says, gripping her nape and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

He enjoys the feel of his wife's lips, so happy she has forgiven him for his behavior and his indiscretion. He may have fallen from grace, but he will spend the rest of his life proving to her his undying love and devotion.

The End.

 **A/N: Ladies! Ladies! Here we are! The end! Sigh! It has been wonderful, really, reading all of your reviews and feeling your passion for this story. Thank you, for being supportive and taking this journey down the dark path with me. We shall return to the light! Debbie, thank you for being such a wonderful person and a great friend. Fyrebyrd, thanks for always pre-reading for me and allowing me to run ideas by you. Sunflower Fran thank you for always beta'ing, always giving your opinion freely. Because of you three ladies we have Fall From Grace, thanks for the hard work and dedication and fan girling! Epi to come hopefully next week!**


	10. Epilogue

_I know! It's a very late epilogue to the birthday gift to my dearest friend SnoopyLover60! You're the cheese to my cracker, the peanut butter to my jelly, the Ron & Hermione to my Harry! But never a Jacob, Jasper or Alice because we don't like them!_

 _Pre-read by Fyrebyrd and beta'd per usual by Sunflower Fran, the wonderful Sunshine1220 always gives my stuff a peak too! Thanks girls!_

Epilogue

 **Five Years Later**

Children's laughter fills the quiet summer afternoon as the family lies on the grass, enjoying the fine weather. Isabella sits on a duvet, her fingers running through her husband's hair as he relaxes with his head on her lap.

He turns and places a kiss on the small bump at her abdomen, causing her to smile down at him.

"Do you wish for a boy or girl," she asks, teasing him.

"I do not care as long as it is only one," he says before two small bodies fall on top of him.

Edward laughs, thinking back to nearly five years ago when his wife went into her confinement.

"Papa! We saw a butterfly. Please come and catch it," four-year-old Esme says excitedly.

She is named after her grandmother who died at Cullen Castle shortly after she was born.

Isabella laughs at her daughter, her wild auburn hair hanging in curls over her head. Green eyes like her father twinkle with mischief.

When Isabella went into her confinement nearly five years ago, she feared Edward would turn to despair at the lack of an heir. Although Edward had been nothing but a doting husband and father since his appalling behavior, she still worried.

It was a fear of hers, knowing if he did behave in such a way again, she would leave and not return, no matter what society or her family thought.

When Esme came into the world screaming, Isabella tried to prepare herself. But when Edward entered the room and saw his daughter in his wife's arms, he was nothing but joyous.

That was until his wife grimaced in pain.

"Papa, please come!" four-year old Riley yells, pulling on his father's other arm.

The miniature replica of Edward jumps to his feet, his green eyes also shinning with joy.

Riley Carlisle Cullen was the happiest of children and unfortunately wrapped around all of his sister's fingers. He came into the world eight minutes after Esme, surprising everyone, including his father who remained in the room in fear of losing his wife.

The doctor tried to convince Edward to leave Isabella, but he simply refused. When the baby entered the world crying, his heart soared with relief.

Thinking it was another girl, he kissed his wife's cheek, stating that their daughter was well. He was surprised when the midwife corrected him, informing them both that they did, indeed, have an heir.

Edward leans over kissing Isabella on her cheek before rising to his feet. "I am off to catch a butterfly, My Lady." He gives her a dramatic bow.

"Be careful, oh, brave knight," Isabella teases him as he follows their children.

With her hands on her abdomen, she smiles broadly thinking over the years. It was not easy for them to return from the dark abyss of Edward's betrayal, but they managed to slowly put the pieces of their lives back together through love and devotion.

Throughout the years, the friendships they once had disappeared to mere acquaintances, including Jacob and Kate. Although she still has regular correspondence with Kate, their friendship is not what it had been when they were girls.

Isabella could not bring herself to be in the same company as Jacob Black after his declaration of love to her. She felt it was a betrayal to her friendship with Kate.

Edward was happy to end all association with the family, as he was not at all fond of Jacob Black.

After serving two years in Debtor's prison, Jasper searched out his old friend for assistance, claiming to have been led astray by the many women in his life. He now wanted to mend their broken friendship.

Edward graciously declined his offer of friendship and wished him good fortune. Alice, on the other hand, had no remorse, living off the kindness of her parents until she found a gentleman protector in an aging Baron who craved company. She and Jasper currently live separate lives, he in London, she in Yorkshire.

"My Lady, the Cheney's have arrived along with your aunt and the young Whitlocks," Fairchild says, looking down at me.

"Oh, wonderful. Do help me up will you, Fairchild?" Isabella asks, offering her hand to the older man.

"With pleasure." He takes her hand in assistance.

When she stands, Angela, Benjamin, and their three children exit the house, followed by her Aunt Agnes, along with Alice's two boys.

"Aunt Isabella!" the children yell, all coming to greet her.

She affectionately receives each one before they run off to play with her children.

"The table is set for our picnic, and we also have blankets." Isabella waves her hand toward the lawn.

"Cheney, there you are," Edward says, walking up to the gentleman. "I promised the children a game of chase once you all arrived."

"Splendid!" Benjamin yells, picking up one of his sons and running toward Edward.

The ladies gather around the table, smiling as the children chase the men around the large estate.

"My sister has made a spectacle of herself again," Angela says before sipping her tea.

"Angela! We must not discuss such things." Mrs. Brandon gives her daughter a glare.

"Why ever not? Isabella is family and has paid for Alice's treachery in the past." Angela looks over to her cousin.

"What has happened? Surely she can't get into any trouble as Mr. Ford's companion." Isabella eyes both women.

"One would have thought," her aunt says ominously.

Angela sits forward, giddy as a child with the largest treat. "Mr. Ford has set Alice aside after finding out she is with child by one of his footman!"

"Oh dear," Isabella says wide-eyed.

"It's a disgrace! It is one thing for us to have to live with her and Jasper's shame, then for her to become … what she has become, to go lower by being with child again, and by a footman! Upon my word, it is not to be born!" Agnes Brandon rocks back and forth, trying to soothe herself.

"Mama, please do not have another fainting spell" Angela tries to comfort her. "Alice has chosen her path-"

"The scandal will ruin us all!" Agnes says, fanning herself dramatically.

"Another one will come around that will soon have everyone forgetting this one." Isabella squeezes her aunt's free hand in support.

"I do hope you're right, dear." Her aunt takes a sip of her tea. "I have written for your mother to come to Yorkshire at her earliest convenience."

"What a wonderful idea, and she can stay for this little one's arrival," Isabella says, placing her hand affectionately on her abdomen.

"Help, Mama!" six-year-old Clara screams, running into Isabella's lap as Edward chases her.

"Oh my darling, I will save you." Isabella takes her daughter, wrapping her in her arms.

"Very well, I shall have you both," Edward says, laying his body around his wife and daughter, causing them both to laugh with glee.

He presses his lips to Isabella's neck, causing her to protest in horror at his affection until she finally releases Clara, who takes off running from her father.

She watches her family run around the vast lawn, with nothing but happiness surrounding them.

 **20 Years Later**

Isabella sits staring at her husband, dread filling her as she waits for him to leave this world. Her hand holds his, her eyes fixed on his chest as it rises and falls. Edward's health has been on a rapid decline for a year, and after a long-fought battle, his body is finally ready to leave the earth.

After thirty-three years of marriage, Isabella is not ready to say good-bye to her husband. He was her best friend and confidant, and although things were never as bad as when Edward strayed, they still had their occasional disagreement.

Most of their rows were over the children and the decisions they made in their lives as they became older.

Edward was absolutely livid when Percy Whitlock offered for their eldest daughter, Eliza's hand. It was clear Percy was not like either one of his parents, but it was still difficult for Edward to allow his little girl to marry into a family that had purposely worked on the destruction of his own.

Their relationship developed over the years after growing up as close confidants. That bond was solidified when both Whitlock boys came to stay with the Cullen's after their grandmother's death.

In the end, Edward realized that the young couple was madly in love and allowed the union. They were now married with three children of their own. Percy is a vicar, and they live a wonderful life without any contact with Jasper or Alice.

Angela and Benjamin loved their nephews. However, they did not have the funds to provide for two boys as well as their own family. Jasper could not afford his children as he was living a life of squalor in the bowels of London.

Alice went from one gentleman provider to another, having two more children and abandoning them to their fathers. Ultimately, she settled upon living the life of a courtesan, choosing herself over her children.

When Charlotte decided she would never marry and would rather spend her life teaching young girls and fighting for women's suffrage, Edward supported their daughter wholeheartedly. Isabella was not happy at all; she worried Charlotte would regret never marrying or becoming a mother. In the end, she realized her daughter was content following her chosen path; one that led her to a fellow teacher and suffrage supporter, Nathaniel. They have one daughter who happily marches beside her parents.

Both Clara and Esme, however, never caused their parents to quarrel. Clara married an Earl, falling madly in love and two beautiful wild children. Esme married a solicitor, Maxwell, and they live in London and is expecting their first child.

Edward and Isabella disputed over their son Riley's happiness. As heir, Edward wanted him to marry and settle down so he could continue the Cullen name. Isabella reminded him those were the same thoughts that caused him to stray in their marriage. In the end, Riley is a happy bachelor but is currently courting a lovely young lady named Margaret.

Their last child, Robert, was an adventurer and caused many quarrels between his parents. When he decided he wanted to explore the world at only seventeen, Isabella was upset that her youngest was going to be far away from home, whereas Edward was livid he wasn't choosing a career path as a solicitor. Edward had arranged for Robert to be under the tutelage of the estate's current solicitor, but in the end, it was decided that the best thing was for him to follow his dreams.

He returned from Spain last month at the request of his mother so the entire family could be at Cullen Palace.

A squeeze to her hand takes her out of her thoughts, and she looks up into the green eyes of her husband.

"You need to rest, darling," he says, his voice raspy from lack of use and weakness.

Shaking her head, she gives him a watery smile. "I want to be here …" Isabella is unable to finish her sentence.

The doctor had informed the family that Edward did not have long to live and would not last the week. His overall health and energy had deteriorated before her eyes, and she knew the end was near.

She turns to the maid who sits stoically at the door. "Can you please gather the children?" she asks with a soft smile.

The maid nods, leaving Isabella alone with her husband.

Edward gives his wife a gentle smile. After all these years, she still refers to their adult brood as _children_.

His weary eyes trace her beautiful face. Even with lines of old age, she is still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Memories of their life together take over and regret at the horrible crime he committed against their marriage again fills his very being.

"Thank you," he whispers, causing her to look at him in question.

"For what, my love?" she asks before lifting up his hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles.

"For forgiving me … all those years ago." Tears well up in his eyes as the words come out slower, his breath becoming shallower.

Isabella shakes her head vehemently. "It has long been forgiven." She chuckles as she remembers a far away memory. "I did not understand it then, but when we were going through our trial, my mother said one day I would look back on that time in our life and appreciate the pain it caused. I did not think she was correct, but I do now, Edward. All that pain guided us to what we became and led us to our wonderful life, and I would never change it for the world."

She leans over, pressing a kiss to his lips. Weakly, he lifts his hand to caress her face, their eyes locking. Their love surrounds them, the years disappearing, and at that moment, they are the young lord and lady that met over thirty years ago at a dinner party.

A knock on the door interrupts their moment, and Isabella turns to see all of their children, as well as the two Whitlock men enter. Edward's hand slowly falls as his fingertips graze her face, and he closes his eyes one last time.

Isabella turns to find her husband gone, and she gently lays her head on his chest as the children realize their father has slipped away.

Aware of the activity surrounding her, Isabella does not move, her tears falling freely as she mourns the love of her life.

They may have fallen from Grace, but they rose from it stronger … Together.

 **A/N: I know. I'm an awful awful person! I basically didn't write it then I wrote it and finished it and didn't post. So I apologize, and if I ever make you all wait this long for a chapter or epilogue again someone come beat me or send Snooplover60 or Fyrebyrd those two enjoy whipping me into shape! I hope you all don't mind I killed Edward, he was old and happy and that's the important thing here. Thanks for reading me no matter what! Something new will be in the babies at the border compilation, so you should definitely donate to receive it!**


End file.
